The Real World
by MaggieMay21
Summary: Tag to 4.22/ Lucifer has risen, and the apocalypse is here. Sam and Dean are back together. but they have bulls-eyes on their backs from both angels and demons. How will the boys get out of this mess?
1. Lucifer Rising

**_The Real World_**

* * *

**_  
_**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

_  
_

A thin ray of brilliant bright light shot upward toward the heavens from the dead center of the circular blood symbol on the floor. Lilith's blood continued to swerve and twist around the symbol even as the light began to grow, and fill the room.

All Sam and Dean could do was watch, horrorstricken as the light flowed from the ground, illuminating the once dark convent.

"Come on Sammy, let's get outta here." Dean had said as he grabbed at Sam's jacket, not once taking his eyes from the floor.

"Dean…" Sam said weakly as he too watched the light grow. "He's coming."

Of course by 'he', they both knew what that meant. A pit formed in Dean's stomach at the thought. 'He' was Lucifer.

The light continued to grow, until the entire circle was nothing but a large hole of a bright white light. It was big enough for anything to crawl out of. That thought made the pit in Dean's stomach shoot up to his throat.

He fisted Sam's jacket, and the two of them shot out of the room, darting around the body of the brunet woman that once contained Ruby, and then fled down the hall. Dean did not want Sam or him to be there when Lucifer crawled his way out. He was afraid of what that would mean.

As they ran, Dean looked around at all of the bodies that lay motionless on the cobbled stone ground of the hallway. A tear escaped the corner of Dean's eye as he realized sadly what had happened. These people were possessed by demons. Sam had gotten to them, killing the demons and the hosts. His brother had killed these people.

Even at a time like this, he couldn't help but remember the beginning of the year. A few weeks after he had escaped from Hell, Sam had defended his abilities saying that, "The knife kills the victim, what I do most of them _survive_!"

They had made it to the large double doors, and Dean, one handedly opened them and ran toward the Impala with Sam at his heel.

Dean made it to the driver's side and snuck a quick glance at the convent. To his horror, he saw the light streaming from every window of the building, now illuminating the night around them.

They opened their doors, climbed in the car, and closed the door behind them hastily. Dean then shoved the key in the ignition and sped off toward the interstate, putting Maryland, and Lucifer in their rearview mirror…if only temporarily.

Dean noticed that he was doing twenty over the speed limit. He considered it for a moment, and figured it wasn't fast enough to ditch this nightmare. He stepped on the gas harder, and looked over at Sam.

Sam was staring out the window wide eyed. His face voice of all emotion. Dean decided he would speak first, try to comfort his brother, and himself.

"It's alright, we'll figure this out. That son of a bitch better enjoy his freedom now, because he's going right back into his cage real soon." Dean rambled. He looked back at the road, and then back to Sam, and then back to the road again.

Sam finally sighed, "Don't say 'I told ya so.'"

Dean glanced at Sam and knew immediately what he meant. He was talking about Ruby. The bitch had been working for Lilith the whole time as he had suspected, but Sam had made the mistake in trusting her. He got too close and even slept with her, letting his emotions cloud his judgment. It even got so far as to become a blood relation. Dean wondered how long that bitch had tricked him into drinking her blood.

Dean finally nodded. He wouldn't punish his brother for this. After all, he had been the one to start it, it would only add to the irony if Sam were the one to finish it.

"What's the plan now?" Sam asked, sounding broken, and defeated.

Dean sighed and turned his attention back to the road. "We go to Bobby's…tell him what happened, and then find some way to put an end to this."

Sam nodded solemnly. "What about Cas? Where's he?"

Dean shrugged, he honestly didn't know. Last he saw of him, he was at Chuck's. The archangel was coming, and as the room filled with that light, Castiel sent Dean all the way to Maryland in only an instant to stop his brother from breaking the last Seal. Castiel had disobeyed, and Dean knew that, that was the worst offense for an angel. Castiel was a fugitive just so he could save the world from Hell on earth. And it was all for nothing, Dean had still failed to stop Sam.

Sam turned his attention back to the scenery outside his window. The guilt was eating him up inside. Dean sighed deeply with frustration. "So what happened in there?" He demanded.

A tear spilled from Sam's eye at the memory. "I killed Lilith, turns out that was the last Seal."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Thanks, I got that part. What were you and Ruby talking about before I busted in?"

More tears spilled down Sam's cheek. "B-basically, she manipulated me…i-into drinking her blood. She said it made my abilities stronger. She said it would make me stronger…strong enough to kill Lilith. She kept that charade up for almost a year, Dean. Up until tonight. Before I came to the c-convent, I drained a demon. _Drained_ her."

Dean shot a look at Sam, and then continued to look into the dark night. "You drained a person? As in, you downed an entire body's worth of blood?"

Sam nodded solemnly, still looking out his window. He didn't want to see Dean's face.

"Oh God…" Dean whispered.

Another tear slipped from Sam's eye. "Turns out, I never really needed the blood for my abilities to get that strong. She said that I had it in me the whole time."

Sam purposely left out her Disney reference, but still got his point across. Dean glanced at the back of Sam's head. "What else?" Dean encouraged in a whisper, even though he was sure he didn't want to hear the rest of this.

"All that demon blood, Dean…" Sam sobbed brokenly, "All it did was…make me a monster."

Tears were now falling down Sam's face with no restraints. He had changed himself, killed himself…for nothing.

"It's alright Sammy." Dean said in a soft voice, with no real emotion in his words. He wasn't quite sure where they stood just yet, they had a lot more to discuss.

Sam nodded slowly, but still couldn't bring himself to look Dean in the face. Dean said nothing as he was now concentrating on his driving.

He leaned over, and turned the radio on, letting Led Zepplin fill the car and relieve Dean of only a little of his tension as the song disrupted the uncomfortable silence.

_We are so screwed. _Came a voice in Dean's subconscious.

* * *

_Yep, new story guys. haha. Feedback is very much appreciated. You know me, it will be action packed and awesome. :D_

_I'm still working on 'Slave To The Thirst' but this is just something that came to me one morning. More soon, i promise. _


	2. The Apocalypse Begins

_Chapter 2_

* * *

_  
_

Three nights later they made it to Bobby's house. The drive was mostly silent besides the occasional, "You hungry?" or "You tired?" or "Let me know when you want me to drive."

Dean parked the Impala in front of Bobby's house, and he and his brother climbed out of the car closing the door behind them. They exchanged guilty looks and then dragged themselves to the front door. As they climbed the porch steps, they were met with Bobby's saddened face peering at them through the screen door.

"What the hell happened?" Bobby demanded, sounding angrier than he looked. Dean looked up at Bobby surprised. "What's going on with you Bobby?" Dean questioned.

Bobby opened the door for them, and closed it, and locked it tight once they were inside. He ushered passed them, and into his living room that was now more like a dusty old library. He walked hastily to his desk and picked up a newspaper that was on top of a large pile of rather large text books. He tossed the paper to Dean, who caught it easily.

Dean gasped as he read the headline, "Nuclear Explosion Wipes out Town in Maryland." Sam stood behind Dean and read the article over his brothers' shoulder.

"That was three nights ago." Bobby said in a gruff, raspy tone. "This was two nights ago." He said as he tossed another newspaper to Sam. His breath caught as he read this headline out loud. "Maryland's Second Nuclear Explosion in Two Nights."

Dean looked up from the newspaper in his hand to look over at Sam, as he opened the paper and chuckled humorlessly. "President suspects terrorists…yea if only…" Dean gave a half smile at that, until Bobby picked up the third and last paper on his desk.

Dean placed the newspaper in his hands back on Bobby's desk and then took the one from Bobby's hands. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he read aloud, "State of Maryland in Panic". He flips the paper open to the article, and a few tears slip from his eyes. "Only and estimated, two hundred survivors out of the entire state of Maryland."

Dean dropped the newspaper on Bobby's desk, and then picked up the open bottle of whiskey that was also sitting among the clutter of books and took a long swig. He dropped the half-filled bottle from his face, still grasping the neck tightly.

"Tell me what happened." Bobby demanded solemnly.

Dean took a deep breath, and then started to tell the story of how Zachariah had told him that killing Lilith was the last Seal, and told both Sam and Bobby of the angels' plans. Their real plans, that they never intended to stop Lilith from breaking Seals, they wanted Lucifer to rise to they could have a battle of Heaven vs. Hell. He said how Castiel had gone against his orders and took Dean to see Chuck, who told them where to find Lilith and Sam.

Dean took a deep breath as he finally told Sam about what had happened with Castiel. How he was probably dead because he wanted to stop the apocalypse. Dean continued, in telling how Castiel sent him to St. Mary's Convent, where he was supposed to stop Sam from killing Lilith.

Sam then broke in and finished the story, defending that he was manipulated into thinking that this whole thing was about revenge. He honestly had no idea that killing Lilith was the final Seal. He told Dean and Bobby what happened when he left Dean in that hotel room. How he had captured that Baby-Eating Demon, and forced her to tell him where Lilith was, but she didn't know what the final Seal was.

He then shamefully retold how he drank the entire body of its demon blood for Bobby to hear. He then skipped ahead to him and Ruby being at the convent, and what Ruby had told him after he killed Lilith. That he was the only one who could have done it, how he didn't need to drink the demon blood, that he had it in him the whole time (again skipping the Disney reference), and that Ruby had been working with Lilith secretly the entire time. Sam then continued to say how he tried to use his powers to kill Ruby, but it had hurt him, Ruby had said that he 'shot his payload on the boss'. Whatever that meant.

Sam stopped speaking, and there was a moment of dead silence. Only a moment, before Bobby started rounding off.

He kicked over a rather large pile of books that were stacked on the floor, and then faced Sam. "What I don't get is why you trusted that demon in the first place boy!"

Sam nodded sadly, he knew this was coming. "I'm sorry," he whispered in a sob.

"You trusted that demon over your own _family_ Sam!" Bobby yelled as a tear spilled down in cheek and disappeared into his beard.

"I know." Sam whispered brokenly, "I'm so sorry."

Bobby placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, and looked up into his tear-filled hazel eyes. "So are we back to normal now kid?"

How was Sam going to answer this question? Of course he wasn't back to normal! Even though he didn't need the demon blood for the reason he thought, he still needed it. It's still an addiction to him. The itch is still just beneath his skin.

Sam let a sob escape his throat as he decided that he should probably tell them the truth. "I-I don't know."

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean demanded as he approached Sam cautiously.

"I-I don't know if I'll ever be back to normal…I still f-feel it inside me. I know that the demon blood's changed me…" Sam whispered defeated.

"Great." Dean whispered as he crossed his arms over his chest impatiently.

"Damn it." Bobby said slowly, still looking up at Sam.

Dean looked Sam in the eye and asked straightforward, "You still gonna drink that filth?"

Again, Sam wasn't sure how to answer. He took in a shaky, sob-filled breath, and replied solemnly, "I still need it, Dean."

Dean sighed and for some reason wished that Sam would just lie to him. He didn't want to hear that he _needed_ to drink demon blood.

Dean nodded slowly, and then walked out of the living room and into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He flipped the light on, and then looked at his reflection in the mirror above the sink and noticed how pale he had become.

His eyes had dark bags under them, but he was tired. He hadn't slept much since leaving Maryland. He had continuous nightmares about a looming presence in the shadows destroying the world piece by piece. The presence he knew to be Lucifer. The fact that Lucifer didn't have a face that Dean had seen made him all the more scarier. How was he supposed to fight a shadow?

Again, Dean's mind wandered to his brother. He knew Sam was sorry, but Dean wasn't sure what to do. Sam had said that the demon blood had 'changed' him. What exactly did that mean? Was he still human?

Dean sighed deeply at the thought of Sammy being anything less than human. It had to be a mistake, right?

Dean's thoughts drifted again, but this time to Castiel. Whatever became of the angel? He had said that he would hold off the archangel. What did that mean? Did Castiel have that type of power? Probably not, that would be Dean's wishful thinking.

How Dean wished everything would just go back to normal.


	3. The Connection

_Chapter 3_

* * *

_  
_

_Dean was back into that clean-cut, mansion-like room. He was standing in front of the table that held the small mountain of burgers, and the ice bowl filled with beer. Dean looked around the room feverishly, why was he back here?_

_"Welcome back." Came an awfully smug voice that Dean knew only too well. He turned around to face Zachariah, looking as cocky as every with that ever present smile on that meat he always wore._

_"Why am I back here?" Dean demanded angrily. Zachariah chuckled and then paced over to Dean. "You're here now because in your mind, you're having a nightmare. I had nothing to do with the location in your dream. I simply came to…send you a message." _

_"I'm dreaming?" Dean questioned nervously. Zachariah only nodded, his smile never wavered. _

_"Senior management isn't too thrilled with you right now Dean." The angel said rather happily. His lack of seriousness was beginning to unnerve Dean a little. "You disobeyed." _

_"You don't have any control over me." Dean replied darkly. "I got free will. I'm not some holy droid, like you mooks." _

_Zachariah put his hands behind his back and stood up to his full height, he looked strictly business right now. _

_"But you swore your obedience…did you not?" the angel teased darkly. "You disobeyed a direct order. Now Dean, we raised you out of the Hot Box for our purposes, but you refused obedience so you've decided your fate."_

_"What, you mean the same fate that you damned everyone else to because you didn't stop Lilith before it was too late?" Dean questioned angrily. _

_"It'll all be worth it." Zachariah said with his widening smile. You would never guess buy looking at him that he was talking about the destruction of mankind. _

_"Says you." Dean said angrily. _

_The angel simply shrugged, "Don't be like that! It's not like we're separating you from your precious Sammy." _

_"What?" Dean asked horrorstricken. _

_"Well he's served his purpose. He killed Lilith, rose Lucifer…we can't have a little creature like him roaming around without his big brother to keep a leash on him can we? Just look what happened to him when you left the first time!" _

_"What are you talking about?" Dean demanded. _

_"We'll find you, and when we do you, and Sam are getting dragged into the pit." Zachariah said sounding more serious than he looked. "It will be kinda like déjà vu for you huh?" _

_"Why? Lilith still broke the last Seal. You got what you wanted anyway!" _

_"Dean, Dean, Dean," Zachariah said in a sing-song tone. "Do I need to spell it out for you? You disobeyed. There's nothing worse than that." _

_Dean scoffed, "I can think of a few things that are worse." _

_Zachariah chuckled and nodded. "Well…enjoy your last few days on earth boy, because we will find you soon, and tell Sammy I said 'hi'." Dean couldn't help but think how much that sounded more like a promise than a threat._

**xXx**

Dean sat bolt up from the floor in the living room wide-eyed. He was having trouble catching his breath, as it came in and out in fevered pants; a thin sheet of sweat wetting his brow.

He looked over and saw Sam sitting up on the couch looking down at Dean with a worried expression on his face. "Dean, what is it?" He asked nervously.

Dean stood from the floor quickly and worked the kinks out in his back. He looked out the window and saw that it was early morning. The sun was barely up yet. He glanced at the large clock in the corner of the room was saw that it was only a little past seven in the morning.

"Where's Bobby?" Dean questioned as he now looked down at Sam.

"Uh…I don't know, sleeping still probably. What goin' on?" Sam prodded.

Dean brushed his face with his hand tiredly. He wasn't in the mood for repeating himself, so he darted up the stairs to get Bobby to wake up, leaving Sam down there alone.

Sam coughed uncomfortably and then stood from the old, springy couch slowly. He stretched his back until he heard a pop, satisfied, he sluggishly moved into the kitchen to get a pot of coffee going. If Dean was going to wake Bobby up, he'd be in a crabby mood for a while. The least Sam could do is make a pot of coffee.

As Sam was pouring the grounded coffee beans into the filter, Dean and Bobby walked into the kitchen hastily. Bobby took a seat at the table and looked up at the boys suspiciously. "So what'd you have to tell us that couldn't wait till later?"

Sam turned the machine on, and then turned to look at his brother anxiously. Dean cleared the lump in his throat, and then told them about the dream he had last night. He told them about how Zachariah was looking to kill him and send him back to Hell, and take Sam with him as well. This made Sam very edgy.

"Damn it, boys." Bobby whispered as he rubbed his bearded chin absently.

"Yea…think we can put together some of those angel-proof hex bags?" Dean questioned hopefully. Bobby shrugged, "I guess we have too."

**xXx**

Later that day, Sam, Dean, and Bobby were held up in some no-tell motel nearby. They had taken most of Bobby's library with them, plus his herbs and knick-knacks to put together the hex bags. They didn't want to risk getting caught at Bobby's off guard, and Dean had a feeling that the angels would look there first.

Bobby's book collection lay askew around the tiny room. Some were stacked on top of each other, and others were lying open on the beds.

Dean and Bobby sat at the small table and were concentrating on putting the hex bags together. Sam was sitting on his bed reading the morning paper with a face composed of pure terror. The massacres in Maryland weren't slowing down. Last night the killings had spread all the way to New Jersey, and they weren't as subtle as nuclear explosions. This time, people were littering the streets with their throats ripped open, and their houses on fire.

The first few nights held a body count of approximately 5,633,397 people. This morning, the body count was up to 5,716,056 people. Authorities were at a loss. No one knew what to think, however the media was all over it, saying that it was probably the work of a crazed cult.

Sam just continued to read the numbers 5,716,056. Those are all the people that died because he let himself get manipulated by some demon. How could he have been so stupid?

Sam suddenly felt weird, like something was working its way into his mind. It was foreign and it felt wrong on so many levels. His back stiffened and he looked up to see Bobby and Dean had not noticed that he was now breathing somewhat irregularly. It came in and out in heavy huffs. He felt as if his body wasn't his own for that minute. His head hung low, but his eyes were still locked on Dean and Bobby. That's when his control over his body left him.

Dean looked up and saw Sam staring at Bobby and himself darkly. His head held low, but his glossy eyes ever watchful beneath the shadows his hair cast over them.

"You alright, Sammy?" Dean asked absently. Bobby looked up and his mouth popped open in surprise when he saw Sam.

That's when things went from bad to worse. Sam gasped aloud, and Dean couldn't help but notice the irregular echo in his voice. What was going on?

"Sammy?" Dean questioned as he stood from the table and walked over to Sam slowly so he didn't startle him. He stopped dead in his tracks when to his horror, Sam's eyes flashed black.

"Sam?" Dean questioned again.

Sam's echoed breathing was frightening him to no ends. But when Sam spoke, it wasn't just his breathing that held that echo. _"N-no." _He said. His brothers' voice was lined with a heavier, darker tone, and even though it was somewhat broken, Dean didn't ignore the raw power behind his words. That's when Dean knew that this wasn't his brother he was dealing with.

"Lucifer." Dean said angrily. Bobby's eyes widened, and his mouth still hung open, but he still never broke his gaze away from Sam.

_"Y-yes." _Sam replied.

"Mind getting out of my brother, you Son-of-a-Bitch?" Dean spat angrily.

Sam's head suddenly snapped up, and his black eyes locked on Dean. The most unnerving thing was the complete lack of emotion. _"W-we will…find you…D-Dean Winchester." _

Dean's arms crossed over his chest. "That so?" He dared.

The monster said nothing. It just continued to breathe heavily and stare at Dean. How did it even get in Sam in the first place? And why did it seem like Lucifer was having trouble holding onto Sam? If Meg could do it, surely _Lucifer_ could.

"Mind getting out of my brother?" Dean repeated, trying to sound calm.

_"M-mine." _It said blankly.

This made Dean's insides freeze. "What do you mean, 'yours'?"

_"H-he is m-mine. H-e rose m-me." _

"He didn't do it on purpose, you bastard! Now leave him the hell alone!" Dean demanded as he began to shake with rage.

_"Y-you may h-have him…if on-only for a sh-short while. S-say your…g-goodbyes D-Dean Winchester." _Suddenly Sam's eyes turned hazel, and then rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed on the bed unconscious.

Dean rushed over to Sam's side and checked his pulse. He sighed with relief when he found it beating strong. Dean then turned to face Bobby with a look of pure fear on his face.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked.

"Smart money's on Lucifer." Bobby said, still looking over at Sam.

"Thank you!" Dean replied sarcastically. "What did me mean by, 'Sam is his'? How did he friggin get in Sam in the first place?!"

Bobby shrugged, "I dunno kid, but that was no possession."

"What?" Dean demanded.

Bobby rolled his eyes, "That wasn't a possession, that was a psychic connection. One I'm sure Sam had no idea about or else he might have been able to block it, it's not a direct connection either. You see how it was strugglin' to hold on? That's good news; it means it can't just drop into Sam's head to take information."

"I don't really get how psychic connection works." Dean admitted.

"It's pretty much just a sixth sense, one where a psychic can connect with animals or other psychics, but in Sam's case…it's demons." Bobby said flatly.

Dean nodded in comprehension. "So who is his direct connection with?"

Bobby shrugged, "I don't really think he has one anymore. It used to be with Yellow-Eyes, that's why his visions always revolved around that thing. But now…I think if he uses it enough it can be with any demon he chooses."

Dean shook his head, "No, I'm gonna make sure he's done with all that demon mojo of his."

Bobby rolled his eyes, "It could save his life if he uses it more. If he practices it, he can block the demons out."

"Can't he just learn to block them?" Dean asked nervously.

Bobby shook his head, "I don't think so. I know you don't want Sam to go overboard again, I don't either, but this is for his own good."

Dean nodded and then dropped back into his chair at the table. He looked over at his unconscious brother, and then sighed, "We'll see how he feels when he comes too."

Bobby nodded, and then he and Dean turned back to making the hex bags. Dean's mind began to wander to what Lucifer had said to him. Lucifer was after them now too? Angels and Demons were all gunning for the Winchesters. Dean couldn't help but shudder at the thought. He remembered how Heaven and Hell were after Anna Milton, and that didn't end well.

He knew deep in his gut, that if one side doesn't get them, then the other one will.

* * *

_Good? Bad? Iffy? Let me know what you guys think, I want to see your opinions! :D _


	4. Ambush

_Chapter 4_

* * *

_  
_

A few hours later, Sam came too when it was getting dark outside and the sky was a dark pink, almost orange. The second Sam moaned and grabbed his head; cringing in pain, Dean began hounding him with questions. He felt lightheaded, and tired, the last thing he remembered was a weird feeling in his head, and then that was it. Dean filled him in on what he missed, telling him about the psychic connection with Lucifer and what he and Bobby had talked about directly afterward.

Sam refused; he was done with his abilities. Maybe not permanently he thought, but for the time being for sure. He knew he was different now; he just wasn't sure how much though. Dean of course had protested with Bobby also pitching in, saying that it was too dangerous for Sam not to know this stuff. Sam only refused one last time angrily; he couldn't believe how twofaced Dean was acting right now. He had tried so hard to keep Sam from using his abilities and now he was trying to get him to use them?

When they were done arguing, Dean tossed Sam a hex bag. Sam caught it easily, one-handedly and tucked it away in his pants pocket. Sam stood up slowly from the bed as his head began to swim. He wondered just how out of it he had been. When the vertigo seemed to be too much, he collapsed back onto the bed, and grabbed at his head. Maybe he should wait for a while before he moved too much.

Dean walked over to his bed and then sat down on the end of it, rubbing his face in frustration. They were discussing their plans for what they were going to do about the whole 'Angel/Demon' dilemma. When a plan for tomorrow was set, Dean decided to get in an early night, there would be a lot of driving tomorrow. Sam followed suit as he lay on his own bed. His dizziness didn't seem to want to subside tonight. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.

**xXx**

_Dean was driving the Impala down an endless stretch of road in the middle of a beautiful sunny day with the windows rolled down. He glanced over at the passengers' seat and saw Sam sitting next to him with a sad expression on his face. "What's-a-matter Sammy?" _

_Sam sighed and then turned toward his brother. "You can't run, Dean." _

_Dean spared a confused glance over at Sam before he looked back to the road, "Come again?" _

_Sam rolled his eyes impatiently, "You can't run. If one side doesn't get you the other one will." Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about." _

_Sam sighed again, "And the scariest part about this whole thing…is that no matter which side gets you, your fate is the same." _

_Dean looked over at Sam with pure confusion in his eyes, as memories assaulted his mind. This was only a dream; they were in the middle of a war. Dean groaned at his brothers' reminder, why couldn't he get even a few hours escape in his dreams? _

_"Shut up, Sam." Dean said forcefully. _

_"You're going back to Hell, Dean." Sam finally said with a half smile on his face. Dean wanted nothing more than to punch his brother in the face. But instead he shrugged, knowing that this was only a dream, and that this wasn't really Sam. _

_Dean shook his head slowly, and then looked out his window, and then back at the road. Why was his subconscious so unforgiving? He glanced back over at the passengers' seat and then slammed on the breaks with a jump, making the car come to a skidding halt. Sam was no longer in the car with him, now Zachariah took his brothers' seat with a look of sheer contentment on his face. He looked at Dean, and then chuckled, "I had a feeling you would put up a fight." _

_"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean ordered angrily as he stared at the angel. Zachariah shrugged, as he made direct eye-contact with Dean. "I knew that you would try to hide from us. Smart boy…but you realize that all you're doing is prolonging the inevitable right? You can't hide forever." _

_Dean sighed, and then shook his head. He knew that Zachariah was right, but he didn't care. Lucifer had to be stopped, he just wasn't sure how yet. _

_The angel's smile widened, as he put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "And seeing as we can't find you when you're awake, we'll just have to follow you when you sleep." _

_Dean glared at Zachariah defiantly, "That's just nasty." He said with a small nod. Zachariah chuckled and then pulled his hand away from Dean. He looked at Dean smugly, "See you in your dreams, kiddo."_

**xXx**

Dean had awoken the next morning with a kink in his neck from the stiff mattress. He found that Sam and Bobby were awake already with mugs in their hands, so Dean greeted them and then told them about his newest dream. They had a feeling at Zachariah wouldn't leave Dean alone while he slept.

After coffee and breakfast, Dean and Sam packed up their things and headed out. Bobby was going back to his place to keep them updated while they were on the road.

Now Sam and Dean were in the Impala driving to meet a friend of theirs to see if he could help them out. It was probably a stupid move, but Dean had to be sure. Sam huffed an annoyed breath as he looked at the dark, overcast sky, "You sure about this Dean?" He asked for the third time.

"Yep. I gotta see if Cas made it out okay." Dean said with annoyance lacing his words as he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

Sam rolled his eyes with annoyance and turned to look at Dean, "But this is stupid! Practically suicide! Going to Chuck's house? The angels gotta have that place under real close watch now that the Apocalypse is here."

Dean shrugged him off, "You're probably right."

"No. I am right!" Sam snapped angrily. "Couldn't we have just called him?"

"Probably! But I gotta be sure, alright! I want to see for myself."

Sam scoffed, "See what? It's been days, Dean! If Cas is dead, I don't think it's likely that Chuck kept a rotting body for you to look at! And even if he's alive, he's probably not there! If anything he was smart and bolted."

Dean shrugged, and pushed the gas down further. He hoped Castiel was still alive; otherwise he would have risked his life for nothing. Plus, they needed as much backup as possible, and it would help a lot to have an angel on their team.

**xXx**

By the end of the day, they had made it to Chuck Shirley's house in one piece. They had checked themselves in a motel nearby, and had unpacked their things. They hadn't bothered calling Chuck, because he most likely already knew they were coming.

They stood on the front porch and Dean raised his arm to knock on the door, but the door swung open and Chuck stood in the threshold with a look of absolute nervousness on his face. His hands trembled nervously as they forced their way into his pockets.

"What's up Chuck?" Dean asked as he noticed the prophets face.

Chuck shook his head quickly, "Castiel's alive." He said quickly. Dean and Sam looked at each other and shrugged at the same time. "What's wrong?" Sam asked accusingly.

"I really wish you guys would have called…" Chuck whispered guiltily as he opened the front door further to reveal Zachariah in the same suit he always wears and a look of pure joy on his face. "Sam, Dean." The angel greeted politely.

The brothers' looked at the angel with looks of pure terror on their face. Zachariah chuckled lightly, as if they had someone had told a tastefully, witty joke; not like he was about to kill them. "This was a pretty rookie move boys." The angel said gleefully.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks and then continued to gaze at the angel and prophet. Dean didn't want his brother to go to Hell, he didn't want Sam to ever experience the endless torture of it…and they were both headed there…in only a matter of seconds. For real now, forever. No angel would pull Dean or his brother out this time.

* * *

_This chapter was a little hard for me for some reason. Haha. Comments? Criticism of any kid in welcome. :D_


	5. Angel vs Angel

_Chapter 5_

* * *

_  
_

Sam and Dean looked at the angel with horrorstricken expressions played across their faces. Sam couldn't help but think of what an idiot Dean was for thinking they actually had a chance by showing up here. Of course angels would surround the prophet during Armageddon. It was practically common sense.

"How bout we get this show on the road, huh?" Zachariah said with an excited smile as he slowly lifted his hand and directed his outstretched palm toward Dean. Just then, he felt like his insides were being ripped apart. He grabbed his stomach as his knees buckled and he screamed in pain. Sam came crashing down after him, "Dean!" He called his voice clear with worry.

"I'm sorry…" Whispered Chuck as he turned his head, refusing to look at the scene on his front porch.

Dean couldn't help but be reminded of the first time he went to Hell, when he was being ripped up by the Hell Hounds. This felt somewhat the same, except there was no blood. He screamed again, as Sam put a balancing hand on his shoulder. Why wasn't Sam in any pain? Maybe Zachariah was working one at a time, making Sam watch his brother die again. Dean wondered how many times Sam had watched him die now? You would think he would be used to the sight by now, but telling by his screaming, it was clear that he wasn't.

There was a sudden bright burst of light coming from behind the brothers, and Dean took in deep breaths as the pain stopped. Dean looked over, and saw his brother kneeling next him with a hand on each of his shoulders giving him a questioning look. Dean nodded in reassurance and looked up at Zachariah who was looking straight ahead with only a half smile on his face. "You!" He accused loudly.

Both Sam's and Dean's head whirled around and saw to their greater relief, Castiel looking angrily at Zachariah. Chuck turned around wide-eyed staring at Castiel. "This isn't supposed to happen…" He whispered with a hint of relief in his voice.

Castiel stepped forward slowly, "Leave the Winchesters' be." He commanded. Zachariah only laughed. "You're giving me an order? You have no authority, Castiel."

There was a long, drawn out silence as the angels stared at each other. Chuck, Sam, and Dean watched the angels silently.

The three of them jumped with surprise when Castiel threw a right hook straight at Zachariah's jaw, causing the angel to stagger backward into the door.

Before he could regain his balance, Sam and Dean got to their feet, grabbed Chuck and ran away to a safer distance next to the house, so they could still watch. "I'm so sorry guys." Chuck said shakily. Sam and Dean said nothing, they only shrugged. They weren't mad; they were caught up with fascination as they watched the fight before their eyes.

Zachariah found his footing and then sent a right hook of his own into the side of Castiel's face, followed quickly by a left hook, and then he kneed the momentarily stunned angel in the groin causing him to fall to his butt.

Zachariah stomped over to where Castiel sat on the lawn, but was stunned when Castiel sent a kick to the back of Zachariah's knees, sending him crashing into the grass, and giving Castiel the time to get to his feet. Castiel kicked Zachariah's side forcefully making the angel grunt in pain. Castiel lifted his head to where Sam, Dean, and Chuck were watching him. "Get out of here now!" He ordered. But during his moment of distraction, Zachariah had rolled onto his back, giving him the leg room to kick Castiel straight in the gut, causing him to stagger back.

Zachariah made his way to his feet and stomped over to Castiel with a haunting smile on his face. He sent a punch to the right side of Castiel's face right above his eye. Followed by another punch to his left cheek, causing Castiel to bleed from where Zachariah's ring made contact with skin. "It's time for your punishment, Castiel." Zachariah said as he held the other angel by the collar of his coat, and shoved him onto his knees, followed by another punch in the jaw. "Don't worry though," Zachariah teased, "Your charges will be close behind you." He said as he nodded toward Sam and Dean. Zachariah then pulled out a large dagger from the inner cuff of his sleeve and pointed it at Castiel's throat.

Suddenly, the dagger flew from Zachariah's hand and landed on the other side of the lawn. Zachariah and Castiel looked around in confusion for a moment, but then understanding dawned on them and their heads snapped in the direction of where Sam, Dean, and Chuck were standing to see Sam standing there with an outstretched hand pointed at the angels.

Zachariah chuckled and turned his whole body to face Sam. "Impressive." He said simply. Dean looked over at Sam with worry clear on his face. "That won't save you, where you're going though." Zachariah teased. Sam gave him a half smile, and then gave the angel a forceful telekinetic shove into the prophet's house. The angel looked caught off guard, and then Sam slammed the door shut and locked it without physically touching it. He lowered his hand and looked over at Castiel who had made it back to his feet.

Sam knew that locking the angel in the house wouldn't contain him, but it would at least slow him down…or make him angry.

Castiel walked over to Sam and Dean, "We need to leave, now!" Dean looked over at Chuck worriedly, "What about him? We can't just leave him here with a pissed off angel, can we?" Castiel stared at Dean with all seriousness on his face, "He will not be harmed, but we will!"

Castiel placed each of his hands on Sam's and Dean's forehead forcefully. There was a blinding light and a strong wind that forced the brothers' to close their eyes. But just as suddenly as it started, it was over. They opened their eyes and saw that they were in their motel room. They looked around in confusion for a moment.

"If you two want to survive the angels…I would suggest not going back there." Castiel said simply. Sam and Dean whirled around to face the bleeding angel that stood by the window.

"We wanted to see if you were alive." Dean said simply. Sam scoffed, but remained silent. Castiel paced toward the brothers', "There are more important issues at hand. What is being done about Lucifer?"

Dean looked at Sam, and he looked back, both had guilty expressions on their faces. Castiel shook his head in disbelief, understanding that they had done nothing. "He is taking out the entire east coast first…it won't be long until it spreads though. You need to stop it."

Dean rolled his eyes angrily, "How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Castiel shook his head again, and then handed Dean the dagger that Zachariah had pointed at his throat before. Dean took it reluctantly and looked down at it with curiosity. It didn't look like any ordinary dagger; it didn't look like it was made with any kind of metal he had ever seen. It was shiny like silver, only it wasn't silver, it was smoother, and looked almost liquid. However, it was definitely a solid. Dean looked up at Castiel with a hard expression on his face. "What is this?"

"It can kill angels'…It is made from a chipped piece of Michael's sword." Castiel said almost proudly. Sam looked up at Castiel with a surprised look, "The archangel?" He questioned. Castiel nodded in confirmation. "Now you're only job is to get close enough to Lucifer to use it."

Castiel looked around the room for a moment, before his eyes rested on Dean again, "I need to go, and so do you. They will search for you in nearby motels. Go now." With that, the angel was gone.

Sam and Dean didn't need to be told twice. Dean tossed the dagger into his weapons' bag, and then threw it over his shoulder along with his duffel bag filled with clothes. Sam had another duffel bag full of weapons, and a backpack over his shoulder. Luckily they hadn't unpacked anything when they checked in, making it easy for a quick getaway.


	6. Brothers?

_Chapter 6_

* * *

_  
_

Two days later the boys were sitting in the Impala after a long night of driving nonstop, they were just exhausted. It was just around four a.m. and they were somewhere in Pennsylvania, just crossing the Ohio state line, but the Pennsylvania turnpike is murder, especially when it's pouring outside, and you're running on fumes. So the boys had pulled to a halt somewhere off the road and slept for a couple of hours.

Or rather, Sam slept; Dean couldn't bring himself to shut his eyes. He didn't want to face Zachariah. He didn't want to see his smug face fill his heart with threats all night. Right now, Dean would love nothing more than to rid the world of that angel. All Dean wanted to do was sleep. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw Sam sleeping in the backseat. Dean sighed loudly as he shifted his position in the driver's seat to get more comfortable. No such luck.

Dean listened to his brothers' even breathing in the backseat, and the rain outside as it poured on his car, sounding more like pebbles being thrown at his car than rain drops. Dean feared that this would put him to sleep so he began thinking of other things.

He was glad that Castiel had gotten away from the archangel, but Dean couldn't help but wonder how. He wondered what went down that night. He would have to remember to ask Castiel later. Dean's thoughts then drifted to his brother. Sam had told him that Ruby said that he 'shot his payload on the boss'. They had all assumed that meant that he no longer had his abilities, but apparently not considering what Sam did to Zachariah the other day. Surely it wasn't exorcising or killing the angel, it was only a small telekinetic burst, but it was still unsettling. When asked about it, Sam only said, "I dunno, it was like I just knew I could do it…I don't know how else to explain it." Dean of course brushed it off, telling Sam that it was probably a fluke and it wouldn't happen again. But Dean wasn't sure if he really believed that. He knew his brother was different now, but it had almost been an entire week since Lucifer has risen, and Sam didn't seem any different. Maybe they were just sitting around for something that would never happen? With their luck, that wasn't likely.

There was a sudden pain-filled gasp from the backseat, causing Dean to jump with a start. He whirled around to look at his brother to see Sam staring at the ceiling of the car with glossy, unseeing eyes. His back was arched so far back that, that couldn't have been comfortable. Sam's breathing started coming in and out in frantic huffs when the sound of his breathing began to echo eerily. Dean knew suddenly, where this was going.

Dean reached back and put a supportive hand on Sam's shoulder, "Come on Sammy, stay with me! Fight it!" Dean encouraged.

Sam's pupils started to melt into his irises, and then to the whites of his eyes until his eyes were all black. Dean knew that Sam probably couldn't hear him right now. Just then, Sam's back relaxed against the backseat, but he never blinked, he continued to stare at the ceiling.

_"D-Dean Winchester." _The fallen angel whispered through Sam's mouth, making his voice echo with power that demanded respect. "What do you want with my brother?" Dean demanded angrily. Just as the question passed his lips, there was a loud rumble of thunder overhead and a crack of lightning hit the field across the street from them.

_"Sam…W-Winchester is m-mine." _Lucifer replied simply. Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed the collar of Sam's shirt and pulled his face close to his, staring into his black eyes. "No he isn't, you son-of-a-bitch!"

Dean had to admit, he expected the Devil to be angry with him for that little burst of rage. But he didn't expect it to laugh in his face with a wheezy chuckle, and with the powerful echo in its voice, it made the sound downright scary. _"S-Sam isn't…yours anymore…"_

Dean's throat constricted at that, _oh_ how he wished he was packing right now. He would never shoot his brother, but it was a good intimidation tool…probably not on_ Lucifer_, but it would make _him_ feel better. "What do you mean?" Dean asked brokenly.

Lucifer continued to laugh, and Dean shoved his brother away letting him fall back into his laying position with his eyes back on the ceiling. _"We…sh-share blood. He i-is mine." _

Dean gave the fallen angel a half smile and leaned over the back of his seat so he can look into its blank eyes. "We share blood too, him and I." He said defiantly, proud even.

Lucifer curled Sam's lips into an almost sneer as he said, _"Barely…over the p-past…year…h-he has drowned…himself i-in the blood…of m-my children…I h-hardly feel h-his human tainted…origins." _ Dean's face fell, and he leaned back a little, "You're lying." He accused simply. He knew that Sam had probably been drinking the demon blood for a while, but he refused to believe that his brother wasn't human. Different maybe…but not inhuman.

Quicker than Dean could have anticipated, Lucifer sat up and stared at Dean directly. _"You will…see." _Then Sam's back arched again, and he gasped loudly for breath. The black in his eyes receded back into his pupils, revealing his normal hazel eyes, as his lids drooped and he fell back into the seat, causing the car to shake a little.

Dean hadn't seen Sam's eyes roll in the back of his head as he had before, suggesting that he wasn't unconscious, just asleep. Dean reached his arm over the back of his seat and shook Sam awake. "Come on Sammy, wake up!"

Sam jumped with a start and groaned aloud, as his eyes opened sluggishly. "Wha?" He asked sleepily as he stared up at Dean and yawned. Dean looked at his brother with disbelief, "You don't remember anything that just happened?"

Sam gave a half shrug, "I jus woke up, D'n." He replied, his voice thick with exhaustion. Dean rolled his eyes, "You and Lucifer just tapped again, dude."

Sam sat bolt up at that, now suddenly wide awake, "What'd he say, Dean?" Sam demanded, sounding broken.

"Just the same thing as last time, just that you were his…whatever that means." Dean said with a half smile. His game-face very much intact, he couldn't tell his brother that Lucifer had said that he wasn't human. How could Sam possibly handle that? Dean figured it was best to keep Sam in the dark so he didn't worry about it.

"Hm," Sam breathed, his brow furrowed as if he were deep in thought. "Why do you think he didn't take me like he said he would last time?" Dean swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. Lucifer let Sam go because he wanted to prove to Dean that his brother wasn't his brother anymore. Dean knew that, even though it was never said out load. But still, Dean kept his smile intact and shrugged, "Maybe he's all talk..?" Sam scoffed with disbelief, "Somehow I doubt that, Dean…or are you forgetting the whole reason why we're heading to the east coast?" Dean cocked his head and shrugged. Of course he remembered!

Sam then shook his head, "No…he's got something planned, and whatever it is…it can't be good." _Thank you Captain Obvious! _Dean thought angrily at his brothers' blatant statement.

Dean only hoped that whatever was going to happen with Sam, he would still get to keep his brother.

* * *

_You like? Haha, lemmie know what you think! I love reading what you guys have to say, whether it be good or bad. _

_Anybody got any requests? I mean I have a general outline of where this story is going, but tell me what you want to see done with this story, I aim to please! :D_


	7. Addiction

_Chapter 7_

* * *

_  
_

Sam and Dean decided they were then too awake to just sit there and try to sleep more, so they had continued on their way. They later made it to New Jersey after the torturous, never ending, Pennsylvania Turnpike, and held up in a motel room somewhere in Union County. They had only been in New Jersey for a few hours and already there were clear signs of the apocalypse. The streets were cracked into spider-webs in the tar, as were the sidewalks. The buildings were large and old with cracked and broken windows, and the whole atmosphere smelled of smoke. No wait, this wasn't the work of Lucifer, the area was still greatly populated, people did this. Hm, go figure.

Now Sam and Dean were sitting in their motel room. Dean was on the phone with Bobby, telling him bits and pieces of his 'conversation' with Lucifer. He was planning on telling Bobby the whole story, just not with Sam in the room. Sam was sitting on his bed with his nose buried in his laptop. If he was right, then Lucifer would be passing through this way any day now, maybe even tonight. So Sam kept on the local news site, with the police scanner on next to his bed.

Sam scratched absently at his upper arm with a certain aggression. He had been itching all over recently, recently as in the last couple of hours. He knew what this meant, but he was hoping he could be stronger than it. He wasn't sure why this time would be any different from the last time when Dean had attempted to dry Sam out, maybe because this time he was willing? He scoffed at the thought; wishful thinking.

"Thanks Bobby, I'll see you later." Dean said as he ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket. Sam looked up from his screen and asked a little too quickly, "What's up?" Dean looked at his brother and noticed how red his eyes were, topped with the dark circles around them. His skin was pale, and he was a little too fidgety. Sam scratched at his arm again, and Dean didn't miss it, he looked at the spot where he scratched and saw that it was red and raw, on the verge of bleeding. Den had seen junkies before, and Sam was doing a really good impersonation of one.

"Oh uh, Bobby's on his way here. He thinks we need the backup." Dean said softly as he tore his eyes away from his brother. It pained him to see Sam like this. A sudden spike of anger ripped through Sam and he snapped, "We need a damn miracle, not backup!" He blinked in confusion. Where had that come from?

Dean took a deep breath, and looked down at Sam who was gazing back at Dean with an apologetic look. "You're a little jumpy there Sam." Dean said matter-of-factly.

Sam shrugged, "It's the apocalypse, of course I'm jumpy."

Dean scoffed, "Sure, I'm sure that's it." He said sarcastically. Sam took in a deep breath. "What do you want me to say, Dean?"

Dean shrugged, and Sam sighed, "I'm trying to handle it." He said almost brokenly. Dean's eyebrows knit together, "You need another fix?"

Sam rolled his eyes at that; he hated the way Dean made it sound like some sort of twisted drug addiction. It wasn't a drug, it was blood. Still, Sam nodded.

Was this what Lucifer meant by Sam wasn't Sam anymore? No, this was the same as last time, it was withdraw. Dean only hoped Sam could hold it together long enough to fight Lucifer.

"Are you gonna be okay? Be honest." Dean asked seriously as he put a supportive hand on his brothers' knee. Sam nodded quickly, "I'm not gonna even try to get any…I don't want it."

Dean couldn't help but feel proud of his brother; he was finally seeing the light! Dean nodded and then stood from the bed as he sighed. "Alright, I'm gonna go get some food, you sure you're gonna be okay?" Sam gave a small half smile, "Yea, I'll stay right here."

"You want anything?" Dean asked cautiously. Sam only shook his head, he couldn't even think of eating right now. He feared it would come back up.

Dean nodded in approval and grabbed his leather jacket from his bed and walked out the door, closing it behind him. He walked over to his car and got in and closed the door. Sam would be fine, as long as he was willing to change. Sam was still human, this was just normal withdraw like any ex-junkie would tell you. Dean gave himself a reassuring smile as he stuck the key in the ignition and backed out of the parking lot to get something to eat.

**xXx**

An hour later, Sam was pacing the room with his hands in his pockets to try to keep them from shaking. His body was covered in a layer of thick sweat; his gray t-shirt was soaked through around the collar, and his armpits. He wished Dean would hurry back, he didn't want to call to alert his brother, he didn't want it to seem like Sam needed his big brother.

Sam also hated to admit that this time wasn't like the last time. This fit had blindsided him, yesterday he was fine, albeit a little sore. Today his insides felt like they were being ripped open, and in the wounds were where great amounts of salt were poured in. It was excruciating. Pain-filled tears fell from his eyes, but he refused to scream, he refused to acknowledge how much pain he really was in.

_You need it. _Said a tiny voice in the back of his head. Sam shook his head defiantly, "No." He said aloud. _This isn't an addiction anymore! This is a need! It's your choice, life or death? _Sam swallowed the dry lump in his throat as he sat on the end of his bed. "No…I can't do it." _Of course you can! This time will be no different than the last. _"The last time…sure I got what I needed, but I killed an innocent girl too."

The voice in his head laughed, _but you enjoyed it. When you drank my blood for the first time, it was in small drops, but now… _

"Leave me alone." Sam pleaded with the voice. _No can do…you're mine. _Sam's head snapped up in recognition, and his eyes widened with horror. Oh, God. He hoped that this was a hallucination like the last time, if not than that would mean he's not talking to his subconscious…he's talking to…

_Yes child, it's me. _"Lucifer" Sam whispered aloud. The voice laughed again, _you are a smart one, as I was told. That's good. _"What do you want with me?" Sam demanded in a sobbed whisper as more tears fell from his eyes. _I want you to willingly give yourself up. _"What does that mean?" Sam asked. 

_You cannot be what you are right now. You need to make a decision. Come with me and live, or go with your brother and perish. _"I can't deal with this right now…" Sam whispered as another spike of pain assaulted his chest. _All I want to do is make your pain stop. I promise you I can do that. _Sam closed his eyes forcefully. _I can also make your pain increase tenfold. _As the voice whispered this, the pain in Sam's chest increased, Sam grabbed at his chest as he fell to the floor trying desperately to breathe. He screamed loudly as he began to cough up small puddles of blood. Sam was on the verge of blacking out, when the pain suddenly stopped, and the voice continued, _See? Now what do you say? _

"I…n-need time!" Sam choked out as he spit up a little more blood on the white carpet. _I am patient, I am forgiving, I am many things…but one thing I am not is merciful. If you chose humanity, you will know tortures, and pains that not even your _brother_ can imagine. _Sam's insides constricted at that. Dean had been to Hell and back, literally. Could there be worse torture than what he saw?

Suddenly, the front door swung open, and Dean emerged holding a small plastic bag in one hand and his keys in the other. He dropped his keys on the table next to the door, and then looked around the room and saw Sam on the floor gasping for breath with small puddles of blood on the floor. Dean dropped the bag on the floor, and then slammed the front door shut and rushed to Sam's side. "Sammy?" He asked with great concern. Sam looked up and him and nodded, "I'm…o-okay."

"The hell you are! What the hell happened?" Dean demanded angrily. Damn, how was Sam going to explain this? 


	8. What Should I Do?

_Chapter 8_

* * *

_  
_

Sam later told Dean everything that he heard in his head. How Lucifer wanted him for some reason. Dean's insides coiled in fear at the thought of Lucifer taking his brother. He was instantly reminded of what Lucifer told him in his car. Dean was doing his hardest to keep Sam away from that bastard, but it was getting harder. How was he supposed to keep that thing out of Sam's head? What could Dean possibly do?

Now Sam was lying on his bed in a cold fevered sweat, and shivering violently. Dean placed a wet cloth on his forehead to try to relieve his brothers' pain, but it didn't seem to be working in the least. Dean was pacing the room impatiently, brainstorming any way to help Sam, and to his dismay his brain would constantly come to the same conclusion. Give him demon blood. Why was his own mind betraying him like that? He couldn't possibly do that to Sam, he'd had enough.

As he thought of this, he looked down at Sam's helpless form. He looked worse than before. He couldn't keep his eyes open for more than a few moments, his lids seemed to be too heavy for him to hold open. He was gasping for breath as if his lungs were having trouble taking in oxygen. This couldn't possibly be normal withdraw. Sam convulsed a little, and Dean stopped moving and kept his eyes in his brother. His back arched a little, and his breathing became much too shallow for Dean's liking. He walked hastily to Sam's side and sank to his knees to get closer to Sam's face.

"Sam? You with me?" Dean asked nervously. He didn't want to touch his brother, because his body was starting to bruise in certain areas for no reason about a half hour ago. Dean asked Sam about it, and all he did was shrug. He was in a lot of pain, everywhere. Sam's eyes cracked open a little, and looked up at Dean tiredly. "'m here." He muttered his voice thick with exhaustion.

Dean gave a dry chuckle, "You don't look so good, dude." Sam said nothing, he only wheezed. It was almost as if he were too tired to speak, like the strain was too much. "This didn't happen last time." Dean whispered. Still Sam was silent, but gave his brother a knowing look through his half-closed lids.

"I'll be right back, okay? I gotta call Bobby." Dean said almost brokenly. He stood slowly and gave Sam a final look before he walked outside, and closed the door behind him. It was a nice day outside, not a cloud in the sky, and it wasn't too cold or too hot. Dean wished he had time to appreciate the day, but Sam came first. Dean took in a deep calming breath, and started dialing Bobby's number on his cell phone. He held the phone to his ear, and waited for Bobby to pick up impatiently.

_"Hello?" _Came Bobby's gruff voice over the phone. Dean let out a relieved sigh. He heard the loud noise of Bobby's trucks' engine over the phone and knew Bobby was on his way like he had promised. "Hey, it's me." Dean said sadly.

_"What's up? I'm already on my way." _Dean cleared his throat uncomfortably and replied, "Um. It's Sam. He's willingly refusing to drink demon blood, and…I dunno it's worse than the last time."

_"What do you mean it's worse than last time? How could it possibly be worse than last time?" _Bobby sounded genuinely worried. Dean sighed, and tried to keep his cool, "He can barely move. He told me he's in pain, but he can't acknowledge it…I'm tellin' ya I think I liked it better the first time, at least then he could scream to let us know he was alive." Bobby huffed a deep breath, and asked, _"So what are you gonna do?" _

Dean coughed uncomfortably again, "I don't know. What should I do?" It was Bobby's turn to clear his throat uncomfortably. _"It's your call, kid."_

Dean sighed, this isn't helping any. "And Bobby…there's something else."

_"Ah jeez, what?" _He asked, his voice clear with worry and impatience.

"L-last night…when Lucifer dropped into Sam…he told me some things." Dean said vaguely. _"What kinda things?" _Bobby prodded. An involuntary tear slipped from Dean's eye, "H-he said that Sam barely felt human. That he and Sam share blood. Things along those lines…I didn't say anything before because I didn't want to say this in front of him and get him all upset."

_"'m sure it was lying…demons lie Dean." _Bobby said in false reassurance. Dean blinked and more tears fell down his cheeks. If that were true, then why was this pit in his stomach? Why did he believe him? "I don't know Bobby…you should have been there."

Bobby huffed another uncomfortable deep breath, and said simply, _"I'll be there tomorrow." _And then hung up, as did Dean. He stood there outside for a moment contemplating what he was going to do, and came up blank again. He then went back into the motel room, and as soon as he opened the door, his heart dropped.

Sam was making painful choking noises and his hands were clawing at his throat as if to stop someone from strangling him. His mouth was red, almost purple, and his mouth was wide open as if trying to scream.

"SAM!" Dean screamed as he slammed the door shut and scrambled to Sam's side. He pulled his brothers' hands from his throat and tried to talk him through whatever was happening in his mind's eye. "It's not real, Sam. It's not real, whatever you're seeing, no one is trying to hurt you!" Sam gasped, and whispered brokenly, "L-Lucifer." Dean's eyebrows shot up, "What? Is he talking to you again? What's he saying?"

Sam weakly shook his head, as his body began to relax as he drew in quick breaths. "H-he's…not talking…but I…f-feel him." Dean's stomach dropped, this was worse than he thought. How intense were these psychic connections? Bobby had said that it wasn't a direct connection so Lucifer couldn't stay in Sam's head. What was going on?

"He's gone now though, right?" Dean asked nervously. Sam nodded shortly; he couldn't bring himself to move much more. Dean's breath caught as his brothers' breathing went back to shallow and slow. Dean jumped a little when Sam whispered, "I'm…n-not gonna survive this…this time."

Dean's eyes widened at Sam's blatant words, "Come on, don't talk like that." Sam shook his head a little; it looked more like a twitch. "I can't…live without the…b-blood…I g-guess this is how…I changed myself…you w-were right." Sam had to stop to take his breath, and Dean's eyebrows knit together in confusion, "What was I right about?"

At first Dean thought Sam wouldn't answer, but his eyes opened a crack and looked up at Dean's face almost sadly. "I-I'm not…me a-anymore…I'm a monster…a v-vampire." Dean cocked his head with confusion. "I never called you a vampire." Sam's head rolled a little, but Dean took it to be a weak nod. "I g-got your…voicemail."

"Sammy, what the hell are you talking about? The only voicemail I ever sent you was the one where I tried to apologize to you; I've never called you a vampire." Dean defended wide-eyed. How out of it was Sam? Sam's lip twitched up, it looked almost like a weak smile, but Dean knew that Sam was done talking.

Dean stood from his brothers' side, and with a defiant glint in his eye he left the room, closed the door behind him and walked to his car. As he got inside, his mind was made up now. He knew what he had to do.


	9. Pain

_Chapter 9_

* * *

_  
_

Sam opened his eyes a little and gazed around the motel room for a moment. He hadn't even noticed Dean had left. Where did he go? Sam gritted his teeth as he made a painful attempt to sit up all the way but failed. As he slumped back on the bed he gasped for small breaths.

_He left you. _The voice teased. Sam squeezed his eyes shut against the voice, but it didn't help matters any. Lucifer was going to torture his mind till he was dead he feared.

"No he didn't." Sam said aloud in a small, broken voice. He's just – "The voice in his head cut him off excitedly. _Busy? Hungry? Where could he have possibly gone that would excuse leaving your sick little brother? Hm? _

Sam sighed with defeat, "Just leave me alone." He pleaded desperately. The voice snickered in his mind. _I can't do that…you're mine. _"Whatever that means!" Sam snapped.

_You rose me…this is your reward. _Sam scoffed, "Reward? Invading my mind, taking me over time after time…that's what you call a reward? I would hate to see what you call a punishment." The voice laughed again, _it is so much bigger than that Sam…just you wait. _

Sam rolled his eyes, "Don't you have anything better to do? Get the hell out of my head!" Sam screamed angrily. _I'm afraid I can't do that. _Sam's breath caught in his throat at that.

"Why not?" Sam asked nervously. _All in good time, son. _Anger spiked through Sam's very being at that name. "I am not your son!"

The angel in his head was quite for a moment, and Sam felt a rage that was not his own, he knew it was Lucifer's. Suddenly, the most intense pain Sam had ever felt in his whole life ripped through his entire body. He screamed a throat-ripping scream as his body began convulsing so hard he hit the floor again. _Defiance is punishable by death, Sam Winchester. _

Sam screamed again as the pain actually intensified. It felt like his skin was being ripped apart, piece by piece; like his insides were being filled with salt. Tears filled Sam's eyes as the pain continued to grow, until finally the world around him went gray and he lost consciousness.

**xXx**

It was a drizzling, overcast day outside. Dean didn't really notice the weather too much though; he only had one thought in mind; save Sam.

Dean drove south for about an hour. He didn't have a specific destination in mind, but he knew that the demons had torn up South Jersey pretty good.

Dean wondered what Sam was talking about when he talked about a voicemail. He never called him a vampire, not ever. Was it the delirium of the lack of demon blood messing with his mind? Dean wasn't sure, but Sam had seemed so sad, and so sorry for disappointing him. When Sam was better, Dean would have to ask him what he was talking about.

Dean was just entering Monmouth County, and he knew he was in a well 'demon populated' area. The streets were completely ripped apart, and cars were left abandoned in the middle of the street. Dean parked his car, and turned it off.

He slowly got out of his car and looked at the scene before his eyes. It looked like something out of a horror movie. There were no people. All that was left were silent cars covered it large streaks of blood.

Dean was met with a scary question. Why did the demons stop here? It was literally in the middle of nowhere and the road would stretch all the way to Newark where he and his brother were. Why hadn't the demons gone any further?

Dean shoved his hands in his pockets and found his flask of holy water. He sighed with relief as he closed the car door and walked into the maze of abandoned cars.

"Hello?" Dean shouted loudly. "Anyone here? Does anyone need help?" He prayed he would find some survivors, but knew deep in his gut that he wouldn't.

"Hello?" His head cocked and his eyes widened as he looked straight ahead. He heard a distressed female voice coming from ahead of him but he didn't see anyone. "HELLO!?" He called again.

"Help me!" the woman's voice pleaded. Dean walked ahead hastily, dodging cars as he passes. "Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm right here!" she called as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Dean bent down, looking inside cars to find where the voice was coming from, but still found nothing. "Lady, you're gonna have to give me a better clue than 'here'! Are you in a car? What color is the car?"

He heard a series of her 'hmm' thinking, and then replied shakily, "I'm in the dark green Toyota!" Dean looked around feverishly, until he found a dark green '99 Toyota. He broke out in a run toward the car and then bent low when he reached the passenger side window. He saw a woman in her mid-thirties behind the steering wheel wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. Her dark brown eyes were half closed, and her dark brown hair cascaded in an unkempt clump around her face.

Dean gasped in horror when he looked down at the plump girls' stomach. There was a pole protruding from her gut, showing from the back of her seat, to the steering wheel. Blood was all over the two seats, and the steering wheel.

She turned her face to look at him, and her eyes flashed black as a wicked smile played across her lips. "Oh Dean, you're my hero!" she teased as she pulled the pole from her gut without thinking twice. She didn't even wince. She opened the car door and stepped out. She turned around to look Dean in the eye, her smile still present on her face. She crossed her arms over the roof of the car and rested her head on them.

"So Dean, what brings you out here?" She asked sounding somewhat bored. Dean decided to play along and shrugged. "Wanted to meet your boss, thought I'd come see what all the fuss is about." He said with a brilliant smile.

The demon snickered, "Well word on the street is you've already talked to the big cheese."

Dean shrugged again, "Well, I figured I would talk to him in person ya know? When he isn't hiding like a coward behind my brother."

Her lips pulled up into a more brilliant smile, as if he had just told a clever joke. "How is Sammy these days? I heard he's not feeling so good."

Dean took in a deep breath to try to keep his cool, "No, he isn't…some bitch poisoned him, but he's getting better."

The demons face relaxed a little as she lifted her head and stepped out from behind the car. When she stood only a mere couple inches from Dean, she said almost seductively, "I can't wait to see the look on your face when our Lord takes the rest of this world. Just wait till you see _our_ endgame!"

Dean's back straightened, and he looked down at her curiously, "_Your_ endgame?"

The demon nodded slowly as she placed a gentle hand on the crook his Dean's neck. She leaned into his ear and whispered, "Not even Azezel knew what's in store for your brother…it's his reward for opening the door."

Dean's smile widened. It was a defense mechanism. It was to mask the rage he was battling with in his gut. But this bitch hit below the belt, and he lost that fight. He sent his fist into her temple as hard as he could. She fell to the ground and gasped as she grabbed her head. Dean reached in his pocket and retrieved the flask. He unscrewed the cap, and then poured some of the holy water down her throat.

The demon screamed a bloodcurdling scream as steam rose from her mouth and nose. Her screams were soon replaced by sounds of choking and gasps for breath. Dean looked down on her with total disgust and sent a kick square to her face, knocking her unconscious.

Dean lifted the demon up in and over his shoulders in a fireman's carry and walked back to his car. As he approached the trunk of the Impala he unlocked it, and lifted the hood. He locked the false bottom, and then lifted the demon and placed her on the padded bottom under the Devils Trap that was painted on the inside of the hood. He slammed the trunk shut without hesitation and then walked back to the driver's side and slid in his usual seat behind the wheel.

He hoped the demon would remain out cold for the ride back to the motel room, where he left Sam fighting for his life.

* * *

_Good? Bad? Tell me what you think! _

_Thank you to everyone who already reviewed and sent me some ideas. I'll take them into consideration! But this story is going to be nice and long! :D_

* * *

_  
_

_Also, I should probably take this time to talk to you about my other story "Slave to the Thirst". As you know I am working on it with samantha-dean, but there are some technical difficulties. We haven't forgotten about it! Another chapter will be up for it soon! _


	10. Demon Blood

_Chapter 10_

* * *

_  
_

Dean's luck wasn't so good today. Half way through the ride, the demon had awoken in the trunk and started banging on the door, begging to be released. Dean's grip only tightened on the steering wheel with determination set in his mind as he kept thinking about Sam.

Dean came to a halt right outside the motel where he and Sam were staying at. He parked the car, and shut off the engine, putting his keys in his pocket. He opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind him feverishly as he rushed to the trunk and opened it.

The demon actually looked scared. Her eyes were wide with fear as she looked up into Dean's face. "Come on Dean! You don't want to do this!"

Dean scoffed as he pulled her out of the trunk and slammed it shut. "Really? And why not?" Dean prodded as he pushed the demon toward his room.

"Because if he drains me of my blood, you'll have to sit there and watch wont you? And seeing it with your own eyes will ruin you almost as much as it's ruined him." She said with a coy smile.

"Then why don't you smoke on outta that meat, if you know you're about to get your blood drained?" Dean questioned curiously.

She laughed a throaty laugh and replied with a cocky smile, "Because I want to watch this break you."

Dean stopped pushing and looked down at his feet sadly. He hated to admit it, but this demon was right. He would have to watch Sam drink the demon blood to be sure that he did get better. And seeing it with his own eyes would make it all the more real.

He had seen it once, but at the time Sam had only drank a little bit. This would be so much more different because Dean would be condoning this.

Dean sighed when his brother and Lucifer came to mind. Lucifer had said that Sam was barely human anymore. Even Sam had said it.

But Sam wasn't really acting different. Sure there was the demon blood thing, but besides that he was still _Sam_. Not some creature that Castiel had once said he would become.

Dean then continued to shove the demon toward his room with an emotionless face. His mind was made up, he had to save Sam.

Dean opened the door shakily and then continued to push the demon inside the room. He shut the door behind him and looked around the room for his brother. His heart jumped to his throat when he saw Sam on the floor shaking.

Dean didn't think twice, he pushed the demon toward his brother and then pulled out the demon killing knife from his waistband. The demon began to laugh as Dean sliced deep into its arm, causing its blood to run from the wound and onto the floor.

Sam was lying on the ground with his eyes opened only a crack. He had just awoken from unconsciousness, and his mind was a little fuzzy. But he was so cold.

Something wet dripped into his slightly agape mouth, and he swallowed reflexively. His eyes rolled to the top of his head in sheer ecstasy as he moaned with delight. He looked up and saw that Dean was holding a bleeding demon over his mouth.

Its blood dripped all over his face and some drops landed in his mouth. He turned his head away from it, letting it drip onto his cheek and then run down to his ear and hairline.

"No." He said weakly as he forced his eyes shut. He didn't want it; he wanted to prove himself wrong that he was something less than human.

Dean pushed the demons' arm closer to his brothers' face, earning him a grunt of annoyance from the demon, but he ignored it. "Come on Sam." Dean pleaded.

_Take it! _Cried the voice in Sam's head angrily. "No!" Sam said defiantly more so against the voice than Dean. _Take it, NOW! _

Dean couldn't take his brothers' stubbornness anymore. If he didn't take this, then he would die. Dean then tightened his grip on the demons' arm, and pulled it down so that the bleeding wound was now on Sam's lips.

At first, Sam resisted. He kept his mouth shut against the offering. But his eyes opened and sent a pleading look to Dean, whose face so solid, and emotionless it almost scared Sam.

Then, a drop of blood landed in the corner of his lip and slid into his mouth. And then another, and then another, they were landing to perfectly that he could actually taste it. Those drops did it for him, he couldn't bring himself to resist anymore.

Finding strength in the few drops that leaked into his mouth, Sam sat bolt up and grabbed the demons arm greedily. He lowered his head to its wound and began to suck, letting the blood flow into his mouth, and down his throat. Empowering him.

The demon turned her black eyes to Dean with a cocky grin, "told ya so." She said simply as she looked at Dean's horrified face as he never took his eyes off his brother.

Sam suddenly felt guilty and weak as he started to use his teeth to pinch out more blood. He had failed himself. He didn't even know what he was anymore.

This wasn't enough! A scraped up arm wasn't enough for his satisfaction. He lifted his head and saw the knife in his brothers' hand. Sam grabbed it from Dean's grasping hand, and then cut deep into the demons' throat. She made horrible choking noises as her body began to flash with a yellow light.

The blood flowed much easier and he found he didn't have to suck. He dropped the knife, and placed his hand on the demons' lower back to support her, and then lowered his head toward her bleeding throat with a look of desperation on his face.

When Dean saw Sam start to drink from the demons' throat, he wanted to cry, to scream, to do something other than sit there. But he couldn't. Dean wasn't really sure what his brother was becoming; what he was anymore.

Dean suddenly felt a presence behind him; he turned around and saw Castiel watching Sam with a look of pure sadness on his face.

"What do you want, Cas?" Dean asked, trying to keep his attention away from his brother. Castiel turned his gaze to Dean, but then back to Sam, who finally pulled away from the dead demon, gasping for breath.

Sam tossed the demon on the ground and then looked up at Dean and Castiel with a look of defeat on his face. It would have been effective for sympathy if he didn't look so haunting. His face, hands, his shirt, and his pants were all covered in blood, and his eyes were completely black.

Dean coughed uncomfortably as he looked upon Sam's face, "You good now?" He asked, trying to sound passive about the whole thing.

Sam took a slow relaxing breath and closed his eyes for a moment. To Dean's relief, when he opened them, they were their normal hazel. He nodded slowly, still not saying anything.

Dean and Sam's attention turned to Castiel who was standing behind them, still looking at Sam. "What's up, Cas?" Dean asked, aggravated.

Castiel finally turned his eyes to Dean and said, "I'm sorry."

Dean was taken aback, "For what?"

"Lucifer is not here." Castiel said sadly. "He never was."

Dean's eyebrows knit together as he looked at Castiel with confusion, "What do you mean?"

"The destruction that you have been following is not the work of Lucifer himself, but his demons. That's only a small fraction of his army, I'm afraid." Castiel replied as he stared at Dean non-blinkingly.

"Where's Lucifer?" Sam asked nervously.

Dean and Castiel looked over at Sam, and then back to each other. Castiel shook his head slowly.

"Nobody knows. After he was raised, he disappeared, which of course means, we must fear the worst."

"And what's the worst?" Dean demanded.

Castiel shrugged, "I'm not sure."

Whatever it was, it had to be huge because why would Lucifer just go into hiding right after being released?

Sam's eyes widened as realization struck him like a flying brick. He turned to Dean, "if Lucifer can tap into my head, then why can't I tap into his? I mean it's worth a shot right?"

"No way Sam!" Dean said angrily.

"Why the hell not? It's probably our smartest option!" Sam defended.

Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Castiel for support.

Castiel turned his soulful gaze to Sam and said, "I think this is the wisest thing to do."

Dean scoffed, "No! You're gonna get yourself killed!"

"No I won't, Dean! Let me do this…I have to." Sam begged, defeated.

Dean took a deep breath, and then ran his hand through his hair. "fine." He answered.

Sam nodded a thank you, and then looked down at his shirt. "Mind if we do this first thing tomorrow? My head's a bit fuzzy." Sam admitted sadly. He left out that his head was fuzzy from the lasting 'high' effect.

Dean nodded shortly, and then looked down at the dead body on the ground that once held a demon. "I'll take care of her." Dean said as he nodded toward the girl.

Sam nodded in thanks, and then disappeared behind the bathroom door.


	11. Apologize

_Oh wow, I feel like a should apologize for the last chapter. I think I turned a lot of people off with Sam drinking more demon blood, but if you recall, the person was already dead, having been impaled, as this chapter touches on briefly. _

_It would be a shame for you to stop reading this because of that one chapter. Everything in this story has a purpose, and it will all tie in, in the end. _

_Also, this isn't a deathfic, all of the characters will make it through, i swear. :) _

_Now, this chapter is a peace offering. It's super chill, and just a long deserved talk between our boys. _

_Thank you!_

* * *

_Chapter 11_

* * *

_  
_

Later that day, after Sam's shower he stepped barefoot into the main room where Dean was sitting on his bed sweaty and a little shaky.

The body was gone, and the only evidence left was the dark pink stains in the white carpet. Dean had taken the body somewhere and burnt it.

Sam sighed and then walked over to his bed silently and sat down. He looked over at Dean pathetically, and noticed Dean wasn't making any effort to look at him.

Sam drew in a deep breath, "I'm so sorry, Dean." He muttered in a whisper.

Dean looked up at Sam wide-eyed, "Don't do that Sam."

"Do what?" Sam asked while he held back tears.

Dean stood from the bed and walked over to where Sam sat so he would tower over his little brother. He was going for the older brother intimidation thing.

"Don't guilt yourself like this. It going to kill you."

Sam lowered his head and stared at his feet sadly, "Ever notice how easy for me it is to kill these possessed people, Dean?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "No! The woman I brought you was already dead! She was impaled in her car!"

"Doesn't matter!" Sam snapped angrily and he looked up at Dean. Sam sighed and then continued, "It means…that you were right."

Dean crossed his arms over his chest, "you said that, but I don't know what the hell you're talking about. You said something about a voicemail."

Sam winced at the memory of the voicemail and the pain he was filled with when he first heard it. He found that he couldn't hold back his tears anymore, "You know what voicemail."

Dean's eyes widened, "No, I honestly don't! I sent you a voicemail when we had that huge fight, but that was an apology I swear!"

Sam scoffed as more tears rolled down his cheek, "Calling me a vampire is your idea of an apology?"

Dean cocked his head with pure confusion. He honestly had no idea what Sam was talking about, but telling from the pain on his face and in his voice he wasn't lying about it. Whatever it was, it really hurt him.

Dean's arms fell to his sides, "Sammy, I never once called you a vampire…I said that I owe you a serious beat-down, but that's not calling you a vampire!"

Sam sniffled, and then reached over toward the nightstand and picked up his phone. He went into his voicemail-box and then put it on speaker.

The phone beeped, and then the message played out, _"H-hey its m-me. Look I'll just get right to it. I'm still pissed, and I owe you a serious beat-down but…I shouldn't have said what I said. I'm not dad…we're brothers, we're family. No matter how bad it gets, that doesn't change. Sammy I'm sor-" _Then the message cut off.

Sam looked at the phone wide-eyed and then back to Dean. "It didn't say that!" Sam exclaimed with fresh tears falling from his eyes.

Dean only shrugged, "That's what I said Sammy. I don't doubt that you heard something else; I mean Ruby has been manipulating you for God knows how long, right?"

Sam nodded slowly, but lowered his gaze from Dean's face, now feeling suddenly embarrassed. He sighed deeply as he looked down at his feet.

"I'm a monster, Dean." Sam said in a defeated tone.

Dean shook his head slowly. He wasn't sure what to say. Normal people didn't drink demon blood; normal people didn't get black eyes. But then again, Sam was still Sam. How could Sam be a monster when he still had so much soul?

"No you're not, Sam." Dean defended silently.

Sam rubbed his eyes and then stifled a sob, "Yes I am…you have to kill me."

Dean rolled his eyes angrily, "No I don't. I'm not going to kill you Sam, how many times do I have to drill that into your skull? We'll figure something out! We always do!"

Sam shook his head miserably, "Please Dean…it's only a matter of time before I need more. You'd be doing me and everyone else a favor."

"No! Damn it Sam! Drop it!" Dean snapped angrily.

Sam nodded, and then came up with a bargain. He pulled his gaze up to his brothers' face, "If I kill any other possessed people that way…please, just kill me."

"I can't promise that!" Dean replied with his arms extended, how he wished Sam would see his side of this.

"If you don't, then I will." Sam said blankly.

Dean took in a deep aggravated breath, and then walked back over to his bed and then sat down. He looked at Sam soulfully and said, "Get some sleep; you need to be a hundred percent tomorrow."

Sam nodded slowly and then sniffled again as he shut off his light and lay down on the bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he found that he was extremely tired and fell right asleep.

Dean took a few minutes longer. He was exhausted, but couldn't bring himself to sleep just yet. He still feared that Zachariah would come to him, but that was in the back of his mind. His brother was his number one priority.

Dean laid his head on his pillow and his mind drifted to the conversation he had with Lucifer through his brother. Lucifer had said that Sam wasn't human anymore, and Dean didn't want to believe it, but after today it was hard not to.

Dean was confident they would figure something out; Sam had to be normal again. He wouldn't survive like this much longer; the guilt was eating him up.

But this was bad timing also; they had the apocalypse to worry about as well. Lucifer was in hiding for some reason, and whatever that reason was, it couldn't be good.

Dean sighed and then shifted a little in the bed to get him more comfortable. His eyelids were becoming heavy, and he couldn't hold off sleep for much longer. The last thing he thought before giving in was about his brother, and how he was glad that Bobby would be there tomorrow to help them out.

Sam would be normal again, Dean swore it.


	12. Connecting Lucifer

_Chapter 12_

* * *

_  
_

_Dean sat bolt up from the bed in the motel he and Sam were staying in. He couldn't remember his dream or not, but the events with his brother were still burning fresh in his mind. _

_Dean sighed and then looked out the window to reveal that it was still dark outside. He shrugged and then looked at the old alarm clock on the nightstand between the two beds. It read three a.m. how had he only been asleep for eight hours? It seemed like days to him. _

_Dean yawned and then stood from the bed, he stretched his back out and gave a satisfied grin when he felt it pop. He straightened himself, and then walked over to Sam's sleeping form. _

_He looked down at his little brother who looked so innocent while he slept. But then Dean looked down at the dark pink blotches that stained the white carpet under his feet, and couldn't help but flinch at the memory. _

_Just then, Sam caught Dean off guard by sitting bolt up and staring at him wide-eyed. Dean took a couple steps back in surprise, and then brought his gaze back to his brothers' face. _

_Dean's mouth popped open in shock and horror as he watched blood flow from his brothers' left nostril. A small half smile came to Sam's face as his hazel eyes flashed black, making Dean's breath catch. _

_Sam stood from his bed in a flash and held Dean by the throat one handedly. His half smile turned into a full on satisfied grin. _

_Dean choked in his brothers' gasp and whispered brokenly, "W-what…the hell…a-are y-you…doing?"_

_Sam came closer to Dean's face and said softly, "You should have just killed me." _

_"N-no." Dean gasped out painfully. _

_"Why not?" Sam asked in mock innocence. "It's not like I'm much of your brother anymore…I mean would Sammy do this to you?"_

_As those words left Sam's lips, his grip on Dean's throat tightened significantly, causing spots to dance in Dean's line of sight. _

_"N-no…I'll…s-save y-you." Dean choked as tears began to fall from his eyes. _

_Sam pushed Dean into the nearest wall with a loud 'thud', his grip on his brothers' throat never wavered. _

_"There's no escaping this." Sam whispered into Dean's ear. _

_More tears fell down Dean's beat-red face, as he whispered, "Y-yes…th-there i-is." _

_Sam laughed cockily, "Why would you want to save me, huh? I'm just a monster."_

_"N-n-no!" Dean spat angrily, "y-you're…my…b-bro-ther." _

_Sam cocked his head in mock confusion as his black eyes stared into Dean's choking face. _

_"No." Sam said simply, "I'm just a pawn. A pawn that brought on the end of the world. But you know what? If killing Lilith is what it took to bring down this world…I would do it all over again."_

_Blood started to fall from Sam's other nostril, and this both of his eyes, and even the corner of his mouth. He looked like he didn't even notice, or if he did, he definitely didn't care. _

_"Well," Sam continued sounding almost bored, "I guess that makes you a pawn too then huh? I mean, breaking the first Seal? That's gotta be heavy weight on that conscience…so I guess I'm doing you a favor here aren't I?" _

_Sam's grip on Dean's throat tightened exponentially, making the spots in Dean's vision turn into full on grey blotches. _

_The last thing he saw before succumbing to unconsciousness was Zachariah holding him by the throat where his brother once was. _

**xXx**

The following morning was a little off for Sam and Dean. They had gone through their usual morning rituals and then sat around waiting for the angel to show up. They weren't given a time, they had just decided on the morning. 

Sam looked over at Dean from his bed, searching his brothers' face for some reassurance. He wanted to know that at least his brother thought that everything was going to be okay, when even he wasn't so sure.

Dean stood by the door silently, not bringing himself to look at Sam. He had told Sam about the dream, but only that Zachariah held him by the throat, not that it was him at first. He knew it was all Zachariah anyway, throwing his worst fear in his face of Sam becoming something that he's not.

"I suggest we get started." Castiel's voice came from the far corner of the room, causing Sam and Dean to jump and look over in that direction with deep sighs.

Sam nodded solemnly and then lay down on his bed, his head resting quite uncomfortably on his pillow.

Dean and Castiel took a seat on the side of Dean's bed, facing Sam. Dean's breath caught in his throat when he saw Sam's eyes roll up into his head, and his eyelids close.

Dean startled a little bit, and was about to rush to Sam's side, when he felt Castiel's hand on his shoulder. Dean's body relaxed, but his mind was in a panic.

"What's happening?" Dean demanded angrily as Sam's breathing started to slow down.

Castiel took in a deep breath and replied, "He has to be in an unconscious state for him to be able to really access another mind."

Dean's eyebrows knit in confusion as he shot a questioning look toward Castiel, "So he can just…make himself unconscious?"

The angel shook his head, his eyes never leaving Sam's figure. "It looked easy only because Sam knew what he had to do. He had been thinking about where the link was going, and since his mind had already made that connection, even without him knowing, it was easy for him to go back."

Dean nodded in understanding, and watched over his brother protectively.

Just then, Sam's breath caught, and then went back to its slow rhythm. Dean was getting a bit testy. He looked over at the alarm clock that now read eleven eighteen a.m.

Dean was now trying to distract himself from his worry with more questions, "Does Lucifer have to make himself unconscious too?"

The angel gave a meaningless half smile, "I sincerely doubt it."

Dean nodded slowly, "Is there a way to keep Lucifer out of my brothers' head? I mean, he's been using that connection a lot…and –"

Dean stopped short when he remembered something Sam had told him when he was going through withdraw. He had said that Lucifer was in his head, but just talking to him. Dean wasn't sure what that meant really. He knew Sam had suffered from delirium when he and Bobby locked him up before. Was this the same thing? Or was Lucifer really in Sam's head?

Castiel looked at Dean expectantly; Dean gave a small jump and then continued, "Uh…yea I just don't really know what to think about it." He decided not to tell Castiel about what his brother had told him.

The angel nodded slowly and replied, "There is no way to keep Lucifer from your brothers' mind. Lucifer has to be destroyed to get him to truly let Sam be. An ordinary demon can be blocked with practice, but those exercises won't work in this case."

Dean nodded slowly, he knew he had to kill Lucifer already, but this was just giving him more of a reason to want to.

Suddenly, Sam's body snapped into a sitting position with his eyes wide open and full of fear. He was drawing in deep painful gasps and then started heaving his guts onto the floor.

Dean jumped from his bed and to his brothers' side instantly, "son of a bitch." He muttered as tears streaked Sam's face.

"What happened?" Castiel demanded from behind Dean.

Dean shot the angel a warned glance and responded, "Give the kid a damn minute!"

Sam started muttering something softly as he sat back up slowly. Dean began rubbing small circles in his brothers' lower back for comfort.

Dean looked Sam questioningly, but Sam was staring straight ahead non-blinkingly, and trembling slightly as tears continued to fall from his eyes.

Dean lowered his head to his brothers' face to try and hear what he was muttering, his eyes widened as realization dawned on him. _"gethimout,gethimout,gethimout." _

Dean's head snapped up as he looked at Sam with confusion, "Get who out?"

Sam's head snapped in Dean's direction, his tear-filled eyes locked on his brothers'. For a moment Dean thought that Sam accessing the connection had caused Sam to lose his mind, until Sam spoke.

"Lucifer." Sam whispered simply.

"Get Lucifer out of where?" Castiel demanded as he stood from the bed.

More tears fell from Sam's face, but his eyes never left his brothers'.

"Me." He whispered brokenly.

Dean's eyes widened as he looked at the pure sadness in Sam's face. Lucifer was actually inside Sam, taking a ride in his subconscious. That would explain a lot.

But it only made Dean want to kill him all the more.

* * *

_I hope you like this little twist! Haha. Tell me what you think! :D_


	13. Exorcism?

_Chapter 13_

* * *

Dean stared at Sam's gasping form wide-eyed. What was he supposed to do with this new information? How long has Lucifer been inside Sam? Why hadn't anyone noticed?

Dean turned around to face Castiel whose face was as emotionless as ever as he stared down at Sam. "Is there some kind of exorcism, or something that we can try?" Dean asked desperately.

Castiel shook his head slowly, "Not that I know of." He said curtly.

Dean turned his attention back to his brother who looked like he had finally gotten his breathing under control. Dean sighed sympathetically; Sam could just never catch a break.

"How are you feelin' Sammy? I mean right now…is that bastard hurting you?" Dean asked cautiously, he wasn't really sure how his brother would react to such a question in his mind-set.

Sam turned his head toward Dean and gave him a disbelieving look, "No, not physically," He replied softly, "but I just found out that the Devil is poking around in my subconscious, so…"

Dean rolled his eyes and nodded, he turned to look at Castiel, who had still not taken his eyes from Sam,

"Why isn't Lucifer taking him over?" Dean asked the angel in a voice that was barely below a whisper.

Castiel sighed, "I don't know, but considering how long Lucifer has been missing, I'd say he's been in your brother since he was raised."

Dean cocked his head in confusion, "I was with him the whole time," He said as he motioned toward Sam's slightly trembling form, "I didn't see any black smoke or nothing, just the bright light in that convent."

Castiel blinked, and then looked at Dean, "There would not be any black smoke, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes and then turned his attention back to Sam; he knelt down to Sam's eyelevel, and put a supportive hand on his arm.

"Do you know why Lucifer isn't taking you over?" Dean asked softly, careful not to startle the kid.

Sam didn't look at Dean; he only stared ahead at the blank wall in front of him. Even though his breathing was back to normal, he still looked like a wreck.

Sam closed his eyes and then recited from memory, "He is patient, he is forgiving, he is many things…but one thing he is not is merciful," Sam's eyes snapped open, as he turned his head to face his brother, "He wants me to choose to go with him."

Dean was taken aback by the realization, "He told you this?"

Sam nodded slowly as a tear fell from his eyes.

Dean turned his attention back to Castiel, "Can we at least try an exorcism?"

Castiel cocked his head, "There would be no point, but if it makes you feel any better, go right ahead."

"I dunno about you Sammy," Dean said loudly, "but it would make me feel a hell of a lot better."

Sam turned his head to look at his brother; he nodded simply, but still said nothing. Lucifer was in his mind, and although he was quiet now, he knew that it was there. A black spot tainting his mind.

Dean then stood to his full height, "We'll wait till Bobby gets here, right now I think I need a beer."

Sam couldn't help but give his brother a shadow of a smile, "It's barely even twelve, Dean."

Dean shrugged, and then made his way to the fridge in the kitchenette. He grabbed a beer for himself and then looked over at his brother again who looked like he was trying so hard to relax.

Dean opened his beer bottle and then looked back up to where Castiel was. Dean was only half surprised to find that the angel had disappeared. He took a swig of beer, and then chuckled silently.

Dean looked down now that he was on the other side of the bed and saw the spot where Sam had emptied the contents in his stomach. Dean sighed as he placed his beer on the counter and headed for the bathroom for the mop.

The price of being an older brother.

**xXx**

Bobby had made it to the motel room around four-o-clock. As soon as he had gotten there, Dean had told Bobby everything that went on since he hung up the phone with him the previous day.

Sam personally was relieved to find Bobby didn't look all that much shocked, even after they told him about Lucifer.

Sam seemed to be doing better than he was in the morning. He was up and walking around, and he had finally stopped trembling. He was a bit more jumpy than usual, but Dean wasn't too worried. He was just being his brooding usual self, really.

Bobby took in a deep breath and then rubbed his chin when Dean was finished recollecting the past day. He would continually shift his eyes toward Sam, which of course made Sam a bit uncomfortable. He felt like a bug under a microscope.

"So you wanna try an exorcism?" Bobby asked in disbelief.

Dean nodded and then pulled a few print outs from the table by the window. He walked over to Bobby and handed him the papers.

As Bobby skimmed through the papers, he chuckled dryly, "There are at least six exorcisms here, Dean."

Dean shrugged and then crossed his arms over his chest, "And all of them claim to be super powerful, some of them date way back to B.C times, but Sam says those ones are questionable."

Sam rolled his eyes from where he was seated by the window, "Very questionable."

Bobby nodded slowly, and then tossed the papers on Dean's bed. He looked over at Sam again who was flipping through an old text book. Bobby quickly averted his eyes over to the horrible sheets on the beds.

"So, we doin' this or not?" Dean asked as he looked between Sam and Bobby.

Sam lifted his eyes from the book and looked over at Dean, "I'm all for it, but I doubt they'll work."

Bobby had to agree, this was Lucifer they were talking about after all. But he nodded simply.

Dean flashed a brilliant fake smile, "Great."

"Just let me run to town and get a few things." Bobby said as he picked his car keys from his pocket. "Some of these older exorcisms require a few herbs that I aint got."

Sam rolled his eyes again and muttered something like, "I don't know why he put those stupid, vague poems in that list anyways." But the only recognition that he'd said anything was Bobby's small chuckle.

Dean nodded slowly, "Hurry back." He said as Bobby walked to the door.

Dean knew that they had doubts, hell even he had doubts. But he needed to be one hundred percent sure that Lucifer was really stuck in there.

Dean feared what the outcome would be if Lucifer was truly stuck in his brother. He feared that if the angels found out, they would kill him.

Dean shook his head at the thought. Over his dead body.

* * *

_Plenty of Limp!Sam in the upcoming chapter, but don't worry, I won't let anything horrible happen to him. :)_

_Thanks for reading!_


	14. I Hope This Works

_Warning: People may be offended by the contents of this chapter. Sorry! _

* * *

_Chapter 14_

_

* * *

  
_

Bobby had returned when the sun went down about two hours later, and had wasted no time in mixing the herbs together as the print outs had instructed. Dean helped as much as he could, but that wasn't much because he hadn't mastered fluent Latin just yet.

They had Sam tied to a chair that was in the center of a Devil's Trap that Dean had painted in red on the ceiling. Much to Dean's regret, some of the paint spilled on the carpet, the paint stain landed next to the pink blood stains. Dean sighed when he realized he was going to be charged extra for this.

An hour after the herbs were mixed, Bobby placed some dark green goop on Sam's forehead, and then recited the first exorcism without so much as a stutter.

Nothing happened. Sam hadn't felt anything different, nothing in his mind even stirred.

That annoyed Dean slightly, but Sam was counting them down on his fingers. He knew these wouldn't work. One down, five more to go.

Bobby grunted in frustration, and then began mixing herbs for the second exorcism. This one smelled strong, Sam thought it smelled suspiciously similar to marijuana. When it was done being mixed, Dean wiped the first concoction from Sam's forehead, and then put the new stuff in its place, along with in each cheek in the shape of the cross.

Dean read off the second one, but was again met with disappointment.

He growled with annoyance, and then turned back around to the table to look for another exorcism. The first two were the only ones that required another element, which Sam was grateful for.

Dean handed Bobby the paper with the third exorcism on it, Bobby took it, and read through the first paragraph and rolled his eyes as he looked back up at Dean, who was now wiping the contents from Sam's face.

The third exorcism was a more familiar one. Sam knew it from heart, and recited it in his mind while Bobby said it aloud.

_"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,__omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio__infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,__omnis congregatio et secta diabolica."_

Okay, that was weird. Sam swore he felt something stir inside him, in his gut, in his mind. He blinked a couple times in confusion and then looked up at Bobby who had stopped when he saw Sam's facial expression.

"Keep going." Sam said sternly. Maybe this would work after all?

_"__Ergo draco maledicte__et __section__. Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica. Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte, te rogámus, audi nos."_

Sam's breathing started to come in loud huffs. The exorcism was over, but he was still feeling the effects. He closed his eyes to try to steady his mind. When he opened them, he noticed that Dean and Bobby were staring at him worriedly.

"You alright?" Dean prodded nervously.

Sam nodded slowly, "I can feel him kinda squirming, I guess. It feels a little weird."

Bobby's eyes narrowed, he looked deep in thought. Dean turned to him and asked, "What is it, Bobby?"

"We use that exorcism all the time, practically daily. It just seems too easy that Lucifer could be warded off by such a common exorcism…you get what I'm sayin?"

Dean cocked his head and scoffed, "You think it's doing that on purpose? Giving us false hope?"

Bobby nodded, "That's exactly what I think."

Dean nodded and then said, "Alright, lemmie try number four."

Dean walked over to the small table and then picked up another piece of paper. He looked down at his brother who looked as helpless as ever.

As soon as Sam's breathing had returned to normal, Dean began reading the forth exorcism off.

_"Regna terrae, cantate Deo,__psallite Domino__ qui fertis super caelum caeli ad Orientem. Ecce dabit voci. Suae vocem virtutis, tribuite virtutem Deo."_

Dean stopped reading when he noticed Sam's head had fallen limp against his chest. Dean looked over at Bobby with confusion, who nodded at him, urging him to continue reading.

Dean nodded back, and then continued.

_"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus__omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio__infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,__omnis congregatio et secta diabolica."_

Sam's head rolled back, so that it was leaning on the chair. His eyes were black and glossy as they stared into Dean's nervous gaze.

Dean looked back down at the paper, and continued reading.

_"Ergo draco maledicte__et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te.__cessa decipere humanas creaturas,__  
eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare."_

Lucifer lifted Sam's head and continued to look into Dean's face blankly. He cocked his head, and the powerful echo in his voice sent chills up Dean's spine.

_"You think these nursery rhymes will banish me from what is mine?" _He asked smoothly. He had faked his weakened tone to throw them off; Dean hated himself for believing it.

_"Vade, Satana, inventor et magister__omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis.__ Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt."_

Lucifer leaned back into the chair, as if to make himself more comfortable. This angered Dean, as he looked back down at the paper.

_"Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine.__Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias__libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.__ Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus, audi nos."_

_"Begging for freedom is pathetic, human!" _Lucifer snapped as his head lolled about lazily. _"This world is mine now, and all God did was sit on his throne as the Seals broke. Where was he, Dean?" _

_"Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae__te rogamus, audi nos.__ "_

To Dean's horror, the lights in the motel room flickered on and off, before finally staying off. Dean, Bobby, and The Devil himself were silent in the pitch black room, until Lucifer finished the rest of the exorcism with ease.

_"Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo.__Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem__et fortitudinem plebi Suae.__  
Benedictus Deus. Gloria Patri."_

Nothing happened. Lucifer was ever present in the room with the same blank expression on Sam's face.

"That's okay," Dean said angrily, "we've still got two more."

Lucifer looked down at the ropes that bound him to the chair, and without even thinking, made the ropes erupt into a brilliant blue flame that didn't even touch Sam's skin.

Dean and Bobby staggered back fearfully as Lucifer stood from the chair, and stepped out of the circle of the Devil's Trap as if it wasn't even there.

_"You cannot win." _Lucifer said blankly.

"Maybe not," Dean replied with a shrug, "but I'll die trying."

Just then, Bobby tossed a small amount of holy water on Sam's face from the flask he had been hiding in his sleeve. Nothing happened.

Suddenly, Dean and Bobby were forced to the wall behind them without warning. Dean struggled against the hold, but was unsuccessful. Bobby didn't even try.

Lucifer stepped closer to Dean until they were nose to nose. Lucifer leaving Sam's face as vacant as ever. Dean's upper lip twitched into a snarl out of rage.

_"I could simply just take your brother, Dean Winchester. I'm only asking him to give in out of politeness." _Lucifer said slowly and threateningly.

"He aint gonna give into you." Dean said flatly.

_"Then he is a fool." _

"You really think we're gonna let you ride around in my brother?" Dean said angrily.

_"How are you going to stop me? Your blades? Your holy water? Your Latin? I'm curious." _Lucifer challenged.

Dean's snarl turned into a wicked smile, "I will kill you…I may not have a way right now…but I will kill you."

_"Doubtful." _

Dean said nothing; he only glared daggers at the monster that was overshadowing his brother. His lip continued to twitch, making his rage noticeable on his face.

Lucifer backed away from Dean and snapped Sam's head toward the front door, where Castiel had appeared looking threatening.

_"Castiel…it's been a while." _Lucifer greeted, bowing Sam's head respectfully.

"Lucifer." Castiel said simply, it didn't sound like a greeting, more of a realization.

_"Why are you here brother?" _Lucifer questioned as he approached the angel.

"You must depart from this vessel of yours, Lucifer." Castiel said in a low voice.

_"Sam Winchester is mine." _The Devil replied simply.

"He is not." Castiel replied.

_"He raised me, and drank from my children."_

"He was God's first."

_"As was I." _

"Zachariah and the others are coming, Lucifer. I suggest you bury yourself back in Sam Winchesters' subconscious."

Lucifer nodded Sam's head slowly and then closed his eyes. Then, Sam fell to the ground in a heap as did Dean and Bobby.

Dean made his way to his feet with a groan, and then helped Bobby up.

When Bobby was to his feet, Dean walked over to Castiel with a look of worry on his face.

"Are they really coming?" Dean prodded nervously.

"Yes, grab Sam and leave now! I will call for you when it's safe." Castiel replied urgently.

"How the hell are we supposed to get out of here? They'll know we were here! All our crap is here!" Dean said frantically.

"Go in your friends' car; don't worry about your belongings! Go, NOW!" Castiel ordered.

Dean nodded and then grabbed Sam's upper body, letting Bobby grab Sam's lower half. They moved quickly out the front door and into the parking lot. Castiel appeared by Bobby's car and opened the door and put down the passengers' seat so that they could plop Sam in the backseat.

When Sam was in the car, Bobby straightened up the passengers' seat and then walked around to the other side of the car and got in the drivers' side. Dean quickly got into the passengers' seat and then lowered the window as he looked up at the angel.

"Where will you go?" Castiel asked.

Dean shrugged, "The next closest motel I guess."

Castiel nodded, and then Bobby started the car, and floored it.

When they were out of eyeshot of the motel, Dean turned around and looked at Sam who was laying in the backseat with his hands folded over his chest. He huffed an annoyed breath when he saw that his brother was still out cold, and turned his attention to Bobby.

"Wacky night." Dean offered calmly.

Bobby scoffed, "If that's what you call it."

Dean sighed and rested his head on the seat as he closed his eyes. He was about to get in a small nap when Bobby suddenly slammed on the breaks, making the car skid and Sam's eyes snap open.

Dean opened his eyes and looked back at his brother to see that Sam was sitting up and taking in deep frantic breaths, he then looked over at Bobby who also looked ahead wide-eyed.

Dean followed Bobby's gaze until he saw what his friend was staring at, and it made his heart drop to his stomach.

Directly in front of the car, standing in the road was Zachariah looking as smug as ever with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh how I've missed you boys." The angel teased.

Dean's mouth dried in fear, as he thought frantically of ways to get out of this mess.

* * *

_Sorry this chapter took so long to post, I had real bad writers block. I wasn't really sure how I wanted this chapter to go down. But I think it came out alright, if i do say so myself. :)_

_Let me know what you guys think!_


	15. Roadside Meeting

_Chapter 15_

_

* * *

  
_

Dean, Bobby, and Sam stared ahead in pure shock. Illuminated by the headlights of Bobby's muscle car, stood Zachariah smirking at them with his arms crossed over his chest, wearing the same suit as always.

"Why don't you boys get outta the car, so we can talk?" Zachariah requested almost politely.

Dean and Bobby exchanged curious looks, before getting out of the car. Dean left his door open for his brother to get out, but Sam didn't make a move.

Zachariah looked in the car at Sam and deepened his smile.

"Come on Sammy, ya shy?" The angel teased.

Sam rolled his eyes, and climbed out of the car, and closed the door behind him. Zachariah looked the three of them over happily.

"That's much better." He whispered.

"Okay, you got us," Dean tried to reason, "Now let our friend go. He's got nothing to do with this."

Zachariah walked over to Bobby, but looked directly at Dean.

"Alright." Zachariah replied as he placed three fingers on Bobby's forehead, causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head and him to crumble to the pavement in an unconscious heap.

Sam and Dean both made small startled steps toward Bobby, but stopped when they noticed the steady rise and fall of his chest, and the look of pure joy on Zachariah's face.

"You bastard." Dean muttered hatefully.

Zachariah began pacing slowly toward Dean with his ever present smile; he lowered his hands into his pockets and left them there. Dean backed away by a couple steps.

"You ready to go back yet kiddo?" asked the angel halfheartedly.

Dean scoffed but didn't reply.

"No?" Zachariah questioned sarcastically. He then turned his attention toward Sam, and began stepping toward him.

"How 'bout you, Sam?" Zachariah prodded playfully, "You ready for The Pit? Ready to see firsthand where that blood that's pumping through your veins has been?"

The corners of Sam's mouth twitched into a disgusted expression, but didn't say anything.

Zachariah shrugged and then stepped away from Sam, and walked toward where Bobby's unconscious body lay.

"Not chatty tonight? Alright then, let's get down to business."

With that, Zachariah pulled a small pistol from his pocket and took aim at Sam's head.

"Let's start with the youngest, shall we?" The angel teased.

"NO!" Dean screamed as Zachariah fired a clean shot directly in Sam's temple, sending Sam to the ground.

Dean ran over to Sam's side and flipped him over so that he wasn't face-first in the pavement. Blood caked Sam's face as it flowed openly from the bullet wound in his forehead.

"No." Dean whispered tearfully, "No, no, no, no, no."

Dean began to cry openly over Sam's lifeless body.

Zachariah rolled his eyes, and lowered the gun for a moment.

"You'll be with him shortly, Dean." The angel said in a small chuckle.

Dean looked down at Sam's lifeless gaze, and brushed a hand over his brothers' eyes to close his lids out of respect.

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind, and Castiel appeared at Dean's side. He looked down pitifully at the brothers, and placed a supportive hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Don't worry Dean," Castiel said, "There's more to your brother than meets the eye, remember?"

Dean narrowed his eyes out of confusion as he stared at Castiel.

"Are you looking for round two Castiel?" Zachariah asked with a chuckle, "Because Sam isn't around anymore to save you."

"I am not looking for a fight." Castiel said simply.

"Oh really? Because I don't believe for a second that you're giving yourself up." Zachariah said with an amused grin.

"I'm not," Castiel replied, "I've come to warn you."

"Warn me?" Zachariah prodded playfully.

"Yes." Castiel replied as he bowed his head a little, "Lucifer is close." He said as he looked over at Dean.

_Obviously, _Dean thought with an angry eye roll. He looked down at Sam and his eyes widened when he noticed that Sam's eyelids were open, but his pupils had taken over his eyes.

Dean's heart skipped a beat when he noticed the bullet that was lodged in his brothers' forehead was moving slowly back toward the surface of the wound as if it were being pushed.

When the bullet was out, it fell down the side of Sam's head, landing in the crook of Dean's arm as he supported his brothers' head. Dean sighed with relief that it hadn't landed on the pavement making a noise.

It only got weirder when the wound on Sam's temple was slowly knitting itself shut. In a couple minutes, the only evidence that his brother had been shot in the head was the blood that was still all over his face.

"Lucifer?" Zachariah questioned with disbelief.

"Yes." Castiel replied.

"How could you know this?" Zachariah demanded, "We have been searching for Lucifer since he was raised. He is so deeply buried that I can't even sense him. So how is it you can?"

Sam's eyes returned back to their normal hazel, as he tried to catch his breath.

Dean put his hand over his brothers' mouth, telling him to be quiet. Sam looked over at the talking angels and nodded at Dean to let him go.

As Dean pulled his hand away, he mouthed to Sam silently, "You okay?"

Sam nodded curtly.

"I got an idea." Sam mouthed back to Dean.

Dean looked between Castiel and Zachariah, and then back to his brother and nodded slowly, telling him wordlessly to be careful.

Sam got the message, and nodded shortly.

"I did not sense him," Castiel said defensively, "I've seen him."

Zachariah nodded in disbelief, "Lying is a sin, Castiel."

Castiel shrugged, "I am not lying…I've seen our brother."

Suddenly, Sam sat bolt up and gave Zachariah a telekinetic shove.

The angels smirk dropped as he landed face first into the guardrail on the side of the road. His head snapped up and looked at Sam questioningly as he and Dean made their way to their feet.

"You?" Zachariah asked wide-eyed at Sam.

Sam nodded slowly with a smirk on his face as he held the angel down without moving a muscle.

Castiel knelt down beside Bobby and placed a hand on his forehead. Dean's eyebrows spiked when he saw Bobby vanish.

Castiel stood up straight and then walked over to Dean quickly.

"Where'd you send him?" Dean prodded.

"Someplace safe." Castiel assured as he placed a hand on Dean's forehead, making him disappear as well.

Sam stood there, looking down at Zachariah; evaluating him as he continued to hold him down.

Zachariah laughed suddenly, making Sam recoil with anger.

"What's so funny?" Sam demanded.

Zachariah stopped laughing long enough to give a straight answer.

"It only makes sense that Lucifer chose you as his vessel. Why am I not surprised? The only thing I'm curious about is, why hasn't he made a move?"

Sam shrugged, not giving a straight answer as Zachariah began laughing again.

Castiel placed a hand on Sam's forehead and said, "I'll be there soon." And sent Sam away in a flash.

Suddenly Sam was no longer in the middle of the street but in a rundown house, with his brother and Bobby. Dean was standing next to him, looking at him curiously, and Bobby was placed neatly on the couch by the window.

The room was dark; the only light seeping in came from the full moon out the window. The wooden floor was covered in dust, as were the ancient white walls that seemed to be also covered in mold.

They had definitely been in worse places.

Castiel suddenly appeared next to Sam, causing their heads to snap in his direction.

"How'd you get rid of him?" Sam asked first.

Castiel shrugged, "I didn't, I fled once you were safe." He sounded almost ashamed.

Dean nodded slowly, and then looked between Sam and Castiel with a cocked eyebrow.

"Do we know what's goin' on with Sam's mojo?" He asked in a whisper, causing Sam and Castiel to look at him curiously, "That's twice he's saved you now with it. I thought it was gone after he killed Lilith."

Sam rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. Castiel sighed and stared at Dean intently.

"That's not his power he's using." Castiel answered slowly.

"What?" Both Sam and Dean questioned in unison. They looked at each other, and then back to the angel.

"He's tapping into Lucifer…when he uses those abilities." Castiel said almost sadly.

"How's he managing that?" Dean asked as he sent an accusing look toward Sam.

"Subconsciously, more than likely." Castiel responded.

Dean nodded slowly in understanding.

"What about him getting shot in the head? How did you know he was gonna come back?" Dean prodded.

Sam nodded quickly, as he folded his arms over his chest, readying himself for an answer he was sure he already knew.

"Lucifer can only be killed with the blade I gave you. Being shot in the head did nothing." Castiel replied with a guilty sigh.

"So how do we stop this? How do we get this bastard out of Sam?" Dean asked angrily.

Castiel sighed and gave Dean his best attempt at a soulful look.

"The only way to expel Lucifer from your brother would be to kill him, which in turn would kill Sam."

"No," Dean said stubbornly, "there's gotta be some answer, some exorcism somewhere!"

"There isn't." Castiel said bluntly.

"Well he can't live like this forever!" Dean argued.

"No he can't." Castiel agreed grimly.

Dean was taken aback by Castiel's words. He looked over at his brother, to see that Sam looked as if he was handling this really well.

The truth was, Sam had been suspecting this ever since he learned that Lucifer was inside him.

Castiel looked at Dean, and then back at Sam.

"I'm sorry." Castiel whispered, "I will bring your belongings when it is safe."

With that, he vanished. Leaving Sam and Dean to ponder what has just been confirmed out loud.

The only way to get Lucifer out of Sam would be to kill them both.

No, Dean decided. There had to be another way.

* * *

_This chapter was supposed to be up last night, but the site wouldn't let me for some reason. Oh well, whatever the problem was it seems to be over now. Haha. _

_Thanks for reading, tell me what you think! :D_


	16. Dreams

_Chapter 16_

_

* * *

  
_

_Dean was lying on the floor on a makeshift bed made out of a couple of couch cushions and his jacket. Next to him was the form of his sleeping brother in a small bed that was similar to his. Bobby lay on the couch next to them, still very much asleep. _

_Dean wondered why he was awake, he remembered laying his head down, and letting sleep claim him. So why was he so alert now?_

_He looked at his surroundings and saw it was very dark; the moon that had leaked through the open window had shifted so there it was pitch black. _

_"Hello Dean," came a voice that Dean had grown to loathe. _

_Dean rolled his eyes and turned to where he heard the voice. And there, sitting on a small wooden table was Zachariah looking rather angry instead of smug as usual, which made the hairs on the back of Dean's neck stand. _

_It was all clear now, Dean knew that he was dreaming. _

_"Don't you ever get tired of following me around?" Dean whispered harshly. _

_"Enough horsing around!" Zachariah yelled as he made his way to his feet. _

_With the angel standing at full height, and Dean sitting on the floor, Dean couldn't help but feel intimidated as he looked up into Zachariah's face in the darkness. But of course, Dean being Dean, never let his nervousness show. _

_"I want you and your brother to give yourselves over." Zachariah snapped. _

_Dean was taken aback. _

_"What? No more jokes?" Dean said with a smile as he began to scramble to his feet. _

_Zachariah gave a tiny half smile, "Actually the price on your brothers' soul has doubled thanks to Cas bringing his…current predicament to light." _

_"What are you talking about?" Dean demanded angrily. _

_"Your brother is carrying Lucifer around with him. Not only are we interested, but you can bet the demons will find out soon too." Zachariah said with a light chuckle. _

_Dean scoffed, "The demons won't care. Isn't Lucifer their God or something?" _

_Zachariah laughed, and for a moment looked like his usual cocky self. _

_"Your ignorance astounds me, Dean." The angel said with a smirk. _

_Dean cocked his head in confusion, as Zachariah rolled his eyes and started to pace around Dean until he came to a halt in front of Sam's sleeping form. _

_He looked down at Sam as if he were almost examining him. Dean didn't like the look on Zachariah's face. _

_"The demons plan to kill your brother, dispose of his soul, but reserve his body for Lucifer." Zachariah said matter-of-factly. _

_Dean's eyebrows shot up with a mixture of shock and terror. _

_"They want Lucifer to walk around with my brothers' face?" Dean asked as if he didn't believe he had heard it right. _

_Zachariah pulled his head up and whirled around so he could look at Dean and nodded, his face was suddenly very serious again. _

_"So, I'm going to tell you again," the angel warned, "both of you turn yourselves in, tomorrow night at midnight."_

_Dean scoffed, "and why the hell would we do that?"_

_Zachariah approached him slowly and threateningly and stopped when they were nose to nose. _

_"Because next time, I won't just simply render your friend unconscious…he's disposable. And I won't stop with him."_

_Dean stiffened and sucked in a deep breath as he stared at the angel. _

_How could he get around this?_

_"Midnight." Zachariah reminded gently, before he disappeared from sight. _

**xXx**

_Sam saw nothing. It was completely pitch black. He didn't know if he was in a room, or just some nonexistent plane of being. _

_He moved his hand in front of his face, but couldn't see it. He looked down at his body, but saw nothing. _

_Sam was beginning to fear this state of being._

"Don't be afraid." _A very familiar voice cooed. _

_It was familiar because it was his voice, only with an eerie, powerful echo. _

_"Why the hell shouldn't I be afraid?" Sam asked angrily. _

"Because I will not hurt you. I need you." _The voice said calmly. _

_"Why would you need me?" Sam asked as he began to maneuver his body into a defensive stance, he wasn't about to be caught off guard. _

"I want you to share this body with me. I want your soul alive, but your mind must rest, my son." _Said the voice almost soothingly. _

_Sam scoffed, "What would be the point of me sharing a body with you?" _

"I understand you, Sam Winchester." _Lucifer claimed, _"You were raised to hate demons, and monsters, but I am no demon, I am no monster."

_"You might as well be!" Sam spat. _

"I know it doesn't seem like it now, but this is a gift. This is a reward from me to you for raising me!" _Lucifer exclaimed. _

_"How?" Sam asked. _

"If you allow your mind to rest, then there will be no more pain, Sam. You will go on with me forever; with no more doubts or worries…you'll be at peace."

_Sam's breath hitched at The Devil's words. He was in so much pain. He wasn't the same person he used to be, if he could even consider himself a person. _

_Sam let out a defeated sigh as he began to think of Dean. How would his brother feel if he woke up in the morning to find him gone? How would Dean react to Sam letting Lucifer win? _

_"I need more time." Sam said in an almost begging tone. _

_"_No more time." _Lucifer said still sounding calm, _"You must choose now, Sam."

_ Sam sighed again, "What would happen if I said no?" _

"That would be very unwise," _Lucifer replied in an almost warning tone, _"If you refuse me Sam Winchester, then all of Hell's wrath will reign down upon you…worse than your brother has ever known."

_"Fine, do it." Sam challenged. _

"Dean Winchester will be dragged down as well." _Lucifer threatened. _

_Sam's heart skipped a beat, and his mouth popped open. How could he refuse now?_

_"Alright fine!" Sam said in an angry, yet defeated tone. "I'll let you take me, but please, please give me until midnight to say goodbye to Dean and Bobby." _

"You have chosen wisely, and I will allow you twenty four hours to say your goodbyes." _Lucifer said almost sympathetically. _

_Sam nodded, but he wasn't sure if anyone could see. He had lost his fight with Lucifer. _

"If," _Lucifer continued mischievously, _"you can find him."

_"What the hell does that mean?" Sam snapped. _

_Sam started to get lightheaded, and the blackness was slowly turning gray. He looked down and could finally see his body. _

_He was waking up!_

_"NO!" Sam screamed angrily, "YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH, WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!" _

_

* * *

_

_Sorry about the cliffhanger. Haha. This is all starting to somewhat come to a close. But I promise, everything will make sense. Hopefully this chapter cleared up some questions already..?_

_Lemmie know what you think! :)_


	17. Captured

_Chapter 17_

_

* * *

  
_

Dean woke with a start when it was still dark outside. He moaned as he rolled onto his back and pulled his phone from his pocket, he flipped the phone open and blinked as the light nearly blinded him. The time read, 4:55p.m.

Zachariah couldn't wait for another two hours to invade his dreams?

Dean sat up and in his peripheral vision caught something that startled him. His head snapped to where Sam's bedding was, but there was no Sam.

His jacket lay askew on the floor, and Dean then noticed that the front door of the house was ripped right off.

Dean scrambled to his feet and then walked over to the couch where Bobby was sleeping soundly. He shook his friend awake feverishly.

"Bobby! Have you been up at all? Where's Sam?" Dean asked frantically.

Bobby moaned and opened his eyes a crack as he stared into Dean's face with great grogginess. He held his hand to his head and nodded slowly.

"I was awake a little while ago, but Sam was dead asleep." Bobby replied, his voice thick and gruff from exhaustion.

"Well Sam's not here!" Dean yelled.

Bobby's eyes widened, and he suddenly seemed more awake as he sat up quickly and looked at Sam's bedding.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked out the front door screaming his brothers' name in the silent night. But was met with no reply.

"SAM!" Dean called one last time.

Nothing.

Sam was gone.

**xXx**

Sam groaned and shifted his head uncomfortably. He was laying on something flat, hard, and uncomfortable, but it wasn't the floor he remembered falling asleep on, he knew.

Sam cracked his eyes open, and was relieved to be in a dark room. He opened his eyes a little more and noticed that he was on a table, and his hands and feet were cuffed to the legs of the table.

What was going on?

Sam tugged his arms against the chains, but found that they wouldn't give.

Sam's body relaxed when he heard a soft banging as the door behind him opened and in walked a an older woman in her mid-thirties and short red hair that came to just below her ears in a bob. She was petite, but carried herself like she knew how to fight.

She wore a dark red leather jacket over her black t-shirt. Her navy blue jeans were so tight you could see every curve in her leg as he stepped closer to him.

"So," said the redhead with a coy smile as she walked into Sam's line of site, "Sammy Winchester…it's been a while."

Her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes flashed black for a moment before returning back to their normal green.

"You're all the same to me." Sam grimaced.

"But we were so close two years ago!" The demon teased with mock sadness. "I mean, you even let me borrowed your meat suit for a whole week, remember?"

Sam lifted his head and squinted his eyes as if to examine the girl.

"Meg?" Sam asked with surprise.

The girl flashed him a brilliant smile and gave a small wave.

"Hi." She greeted almost happily.

_Midnight, _Reminded the small voice in his head. Sam closed his eyes against the voice and tried to find his center. _You son of a bitch! _Sam screamed back mentally.

He opened his eyes when he heard Meg chuckle.

"I still remember what it was like to be in there with you Sam." Meg whispered as she grabbed his left knee softly and began to rub it softly.

"It was nice in there, and warm. I've never been in anyone quite like you." She said almost seductively.

Sam chuckled, and rolled his eyes as he tried desperately not to make eye contact.

"I wonder if that's why Lucifer chose you." Meg whispered, "It will be a shame when we dispose of your soul."

"Is that what this is about?" Sam shot at her angrily, "You want your Lord?"

Meg shrugged as she climbed onto the table slowly, and straddled Sam's hips. She looked down into his eyes and then lowered her body onto his so that her face was only a couple inches from his.

"Big brother isn't here." Meg noted with a smile, "Wanna play?"

Sam chuckled and turned his head away from her again.

"No, I'm good, bitch." He replied.

"Oh don't be like that!" Meg said in a mock pout as she straightened herself up. "I think we both know…how you really feel about me."

Sam couldn't help but think of the déjà vu that hit him. Meg had said those exact same words to him three years ago when she had he and his brother tied up as bait for their father. Sam had managed to get away and destroy the black alter in the room that she had used to control the invisible demons 'Davas' and have them wreak havoc in Chicago. When the black alter was destroyed the Davas tossed Meg out a seven story window.

That was before Sam and Dean had known that she was even a demon.

"How do I feel about you?" Sam challenged as he turned his head to finally look her in the eye.

Meg's face relaxed as she pulled a small knife from her waistband. She flipped it around in her hand for a while as she eyed it with little interest.

Sam looked from her face, and then to the knife. He knew what was about to happen. His insides started to churn with pleasure, but his mind was screaming against it.

"No." Sam begged softly.

Meg's lip twitched into a smile as she sliced into her wrist. She dropped the knife onto the floor, and then held the bleeding arm up to Sam's mouth.

"Come on, Sam." Meg whispered as Sam turned his head away from the bleeding wrist.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think of Dean. Think of his disappointment. Think of the look he gave him when he found out about Sam's addiction.

"I know it wouldn't be too different if you and I decided to have a little dirty fun." Meg teased, "I know what you did with Ruby."

Sam whimpered, but said nothing, he barely even breathed. Her blood began to drip onto his face, making him jump with every small drop.

His breath hitched as he felt it run down his face and into his hair.

Meg lowered her body back onto Sam's, never moving her wrist. She leaned into his ear and whispered, "She enjoyed it too, Sam. She told me how good you were in the sack…the thought of it made me hot."

With Meg's other hand, she grabbed Sam's crotch, causing him to startle, and moan.

"Just give in, Sam." Meg whispered, "Admit what you are, admit your sins."

Sam said nothing; he bit his tongue to prevent himself from speaking. His own blood filled his mouth and he swallowed it down.

"Dean can't accept what you are. You're too different. He hates you, Sam. Come on, normal people don't drink blood." Meg said softly with a chuckle.

Sam found a little strength in those words and opened his eyes, and locked his gaze on her.

"You're not human, you're not a demon, hell, you're not even a vampire. What are you? A freak." Meg said matter-of-factly.

"NO!" Sam screamed as he jerked and thrashed against the cuffs. In his temper, he bucked Meg right off him, and onto the floor next to the table.

"YOU BITCH!" Sam screamed as he spat his own blood into her face.

Meg jumped as the blood landed directly under her left eye, but she wiped it away with ease. She made her way to her feet and placed a hand on Sam's chest.

"I'm surprised; I was told you weren't able to resist demon blood."

Sam's insides swelled with pride as he realized she was right. He had resisted the temptation for the first time, maybe there was still hope for him.

Just then, the door behind Sam slammed open and two more people walked into the room.

One was an African American man in his mid-twenties with black eyes. He wore a gray t-shirt, and torn light blue jeans. His hands were crossed across his chest as he came into Sam's line of site.

The other was an olive-toned woman with long black hair to match her black eyes. She wore a small white t-shirt that complimented her slender body, her jeans were dark blue, and came up to her ankles. She too had her arms crossed over her chest as she came into Sam's view.

The three demons looked down at Sam as if they were examining him, when finally the man smiled a small smile.

"I think, it's time for us to get started." He said quite cheerfully.

The girls nodded in agreement, and Sam couldn't help but fear for his life.

**xXx**

Outside the warehouse, a block away, a man was standing on his front lawn looking at his neighbor across the street, who was looking back at him.

Suddenly, Sam Winchester's agonized scream filled the night sky.

The man outside his house flashed his true eyes, his black eyes to his neighbor, who in turn was doing the same.

Tonight was the night that they made peace with their Lord.


	18. Punishment

_  
Chapter 18_

_

* * *

  
_

Dean and Bobby had stolen an old Toyota up the block once they got wind of where Sam was. Dean had tracked the GPS on his cellphone, saying that Sam was in an abandoned mill just out of town. Dean only hoped he wasn't too late.

As soon as he got Sam back he had to somehow break it to him that he had sold them out to Zachariah. He hadn't even told Bobby yet, but he could only deal with one problem at a time, and Sam always came first.

That thought made Dean think about who had taken Sam. He had a feeling it was the demons, but he wasn't too sure now with the angels having a hit on them too.

Whatever Sam's captures were doing to him would be more merciful then his experiences in Hell. Alistair was right when he said that reality is too concrete up here.

Dean shuddered and the thought and turned his attention back to the road. He glanced quickly at the clock radio and sighed. It read 5:45 a.m.

He had to get Sam back soon; he needed to see Sam one more time.

**xXx**

_After what seemed like hours of endless torture, Sam finally lost consciousness because of the excruciating pain. _

_He was in a bright swirling abyss. It looked like a blank white plane with fog surrounding him, a complete opposite from his dream. He was able to see himself when he looked down; he was able to see everything, even though there was nothing to see. _

_"Hello?" Sam called curiously. _

"I'm here." _Called the much more powerful version of his own voice that Sam knew all too well to be Lucifer. _

_"You son-of-a-bitch! You promised you'd let me see Dean!" Sam accused angrily. _

"You being kidnapped was not my doing." _Lucifer said simply. _

_"Bull!" Sam spat. _

"How would I have managed this Sam? I've been locked away in your subconscious for almost a week now, son." _Lucifer reasoned, rather calmly. _

_Sam shook his head, "I don't know! But I can't get outta this alone!" Sam admitted furiously. _

"Are you implying that you need my help?" _Lucifer asked coyly. _

_"I don't know!" Sam snapped impatiently. _

"I will help you out of this, but under one condition." 

_Sam rolled his eyes, "What?"_

"I will punish my children in the way I see fit. You cannot interfere." _Lucifer warned. _

_"But you promised that I would have my body for one last day!" Sam argued. _

"I did," _The Devil admitted, _"but this should only be a moment. Are we clear?"

_"Dean will come for me." Sam said solemnly. _

"If he isn't too late." _Lucifer said almost threateningly, "_Sam, see reason here, they want me to step forth, the goal here is to kill you…but I do not want you dead."

_"Why?" Sam prodded, dropping his guard a little. _

"Because for all intents and purposes you are human, even if your body is not." _Lucifer explained calmly. _

_"What the hell does that mean?" Sam prodded. _

"Drinking demon blood only changed your shell, your body…it never didn't change your soul."

_Sam nodded a little in understanding, but started looking around the white abyss for any signs of Lucifer. He wanted to see what The Devil looked like. _

"I have no form." _Lucifer explained as if reading Sam's mind. _

_Sam shook his head in disbelief, "Lemmie get this straight…you wanna take my body even though it's not even human?"_

"Yes, you forget that I am not human either." _Lucifer clarified. _

_Sam scoffed, "Believe me, no I haven't…what will happen to me? You take over, and just drag my soul around with you?" _

"This is not the right time for this conversation, Sam. You gave me your word only a few hours ago that I could take your body at midnight. I offered you a solution to your problem, and I have yet to receive an answer. Will you stand down while I deal with the demons?" _Lucifer snapped impatiently. _

_Sam sighed deeply, "Fine. Do what you want, but be fast. I know Dean is coming." _

"He's already here." _Lucifer said with excitement. _

_Before Sam could say anything, he felt an odd pull on his mind as he was dragged into a dark pit, leaving Lucifer in charge of his body. _

**xXx**

The demon inside the man, whispered words in Latin and raised a silver knife above Sam's stomach. He would kill the boy quick, and soon their master would truly be free.

Just as the demon was about to plunge the knife into Sam's gut, the knife flew out of his hands, and dug itself deep in Meg's chest.

"Damn," she said as she pulled the knife out, letting the blood spill over her shirt, "Looks like I need another body."

"You do not!" The other demon snapped, "Stop being such a child."

"Shut up, the both of you!" The demon in the man snapped as his eyes flashed black, "Sam Winchester should not be strong enough to have been able to do that…something isn't right here."

The demon in the woman shot her eyebrows up, "You think it's _him_?"

The man shrugged, "I don't feel his presence…I'm not sure."

Suddenly, the cuffs around Sam's wrists and ankles began to turn bright red as if in extreme heat. The three demons saw this and stepped away from him.

"It _is_ him…" The olive toned woman whispered.

The cuffs then began to actually melt into shiny puddles on the ground. The demons stared with their wide, black eyes.

When the cuffs had fully melted away, leaving harsh red marks on Sam's skin, his eyelids snapped open, revealing black eyes that then melted into all white eyes.

He sat up quickly and stared at the three demons who now bowed their heads at him.

Lucifer took the man's' hand into his and cocked his head, _"Behemoth you disappoint me." _

Behemoth looked up at Lucifer with his ever present black eyes and asked, "What have I done, my Lord?"

"_Sam Winchester is being protected by me. If I wanted him dead, I would have simply done it myself you fools. Did you honestly think that he had me trapped?" _

Meg flinched visibly, but remained silent. Behemoth began to tremble slightly.

_"Bael, you honestly didn't follow Behemoth's idiocy so blindly have you? You were one of the brightest." _Lucifer said as he turned his head over to the olive toned woman.

"I-I wanted to see you, my Lord. I have been looking for you for so long." Bael whimpered.

_"If this is true, then why is Azazel the only one who sought me out? Where were you Bael?" _Lucifer demanded.

"Master, I was in the pit!" Bael defended.

_"Even so, the gate opened two years ago! Two years since Azazel has been dead, two years, and none of you even so much as thought about why he opened the gate in the first place!" _

All three demons flinched at the same time.

A smile came to Lucifer's mouth and his head snapped up as he was now sensing another presence drawing closer, listening outside the door. It was Dean Winchester.

Lucifer pulled his hand back and stood on Sam's feet with ease. It was as if the boy was made to be his vessel, it was a perfect fit.

_"Anyway," _Lucifer said as he flexed Sam's fingers in front of face as if admiring his hand, _"you must be punished." _

"Punished?" Meg snapped, her eyes now wild with fear, "Sir, no I beg you."

_"Usually I would take your pleas into consideration, but I must make an example of you." _Lucifer said halfheartedly.

"An example?" Behemoth questioned fearfully, "What does that mean?"

Lucifer knew that Dean was standing outside the door listening to them. His lip twitched into a small smile as he extended Sam's hand and watched as the three demons began screaming and grabbing at their own throats.

Lucifer watched the scene before him with very little interest; his eyes, even in their white state, looked hauntingly empty. He thought of what cowards his children had become, as he watched them screaming and carrying on, on the ground. It was pathetic.

He watched as the vessels began to glow an eerie yellow, all of them wearing looks of pure terror on their faces, _oh_ how Lucifer missed that facial expression.

Finally, after several minutes, the bodies stopped glowing, and all of them dropped to the dirty floor in a lifeless heap.

Lucifer looked down at the bodies with pity for a moment, disloyal fools as they were, they were still his children.

The Devil sighed aloud, "_Dean Winchester, you can come out now."_

Lucifer watched the door as Dean slipped in slowly, a cautious look on his face and a pistol held in front of him defensively. He knew it wouldn't do anything, but it made him feel better, made him feel less defenseless.

"Let Sam go." Dean demanded angrily.

Lucifer smiled at Dean's forcefulness, but at the same time respected it. He may be a fool, but he was a brave and respectable fool.

"As you wish." Lucifer replied simply as he bowed Sam's head respectfully.

Sam's eyes went from while, and then melted into black, before changing back to their original hazel. Sam's eyes looked glossed over as he began to sway on his feet. He looked up at Dean, and then crumbled to the ground unconscious.

As Dean dropped his gun to the ground, he scrambled to his brothers' side quickly and knelt down so he could assess the damage. When he saw there wasn't anything physically wrong, he began shaking Sam, and calling for him, hoping he would wake up.

"Sam!" Dean called urgently with a violent shake, "Sam come on, get up!"

Sam's eyelids snapped open, as he drew in a loud deep gasp for breath. He sat up quickly, and Dean placed a supportive hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Take it easy, dude." Dean demanded quietly.

Just then, Bobby burst into the room with a gun held out in front of him as Dean had a little while ago. When he saw both Sam and Dean safe on the ground he lowered the gun, but his eyes started to travel toward the dead bodies on the ground.

"What happened?" Bobby asked sounding a little out of breath.

"I was kidnapped by demons," Sam answered tiredly, he then pointed to the body that had once held Meg a little while ago, "that one was actually an old friend."

"Who?" Dean asked curiously.

"Meg." Sam replied simply. Dean's eyes widened in response.

"What'd they want you for?" Dean asked a little angrily as he helped Sam to his feet.

Sam groaned a little as he stood, and held his head as he waited for the vertigo to pass.

"Th-they wanted Lucifer." Sam replied as the dizziness began to subside.

Dean nodded simply, and then furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Then why'd Lucifer kill them?" He asked curiously.

Sam thought for a minute, and then shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea." He lied. He thought it would be best to keep his brother in the dark.

Dean nodded slowly, and then sighed aloud in frustration.

"Um…I have a bit of a confession to make." Dean admitted hesitantly.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

Dean paused before answering. He gave Sam a small pleading look before finally answering in whisper, "Zachariah."

Sam's and Bobby's eyes widened, as Dean began to tell them the story of his dream a couple hours ago.

Sam decided not to share with Dean about Lucifer taking control of him at midnight tonight. He figured he would leave a note for Dean later explaining things, he just knew that he wouldn't be able to stand the look in Dean's eyes.

Maybe this would even save Dean from a second trip to Hell.

Sam could only hope.

* * *

_Comments? Criticism of any kind? Tell me what you think!_

_Oh, and another chapter for 'Slave To The Thirst' should be up, very very soon. :)_


	19. Bobby's Thoughts

_Chapter 19_

_

* * *

  
_

Bobby and Sam stared at Dean with disbelief as he told them about his latest meeting with Zachariah. He confessed how he had given him and Sam up.

Bobby shook his head sorrowfully as his eyes began to look suspiciously moist.

Sam's face however was entirely blank, he wore the most convincing game-face Dean had ever seen on his brother, and it sent chills up his spine.

"What is it Sam?" Dean questioned curiously.

"Nothing." Sam answered quickly. He didn't sound angry, or sad, or anything, he sounded completely monotone.

Dean cocked his head a little when he saw Sam rub his face, that's when Dean noticed the blood dried blood that streaked across his brothers' face.

Dean put a hand on Sam's shoulder and looked at his face intently to look for any damage. His heart constricted when he found no wound.

Sam was here, alone with demons. If the blood on Sam's face wasn't his own, then it was apparent that it belonged to a demon. Dean only hoped Sam didn't drain the person as he had seen before.

The memory made Dean flinch visibly.

"I-is that…demon blood?" Dean asked sounding uncomfortable.

Sam nodded shortly, "Yea, Meg was trying to get me to drink from her." He confessed.

"Trying?" Dean asked hopefully.

Sam nodded again, "Yea, I didn't do it."

Dean smiled; his heart was filled with pride. He knew how hard this was for Sam; he saw what not drinking the blood did to him. But tonight, Sam had resisted. He didn't drink any demon blood.

"That's good." Dean said happily.

Sam gave him a small half-smile before his face dropped back to its lifeless expression.

"Don't get me wrong Sam, I'm glad that you resisted too…but can we please go back to the getting yourselves killed at midnight issue!" Bobby screamed angrily.

Dean sighed and dropped his arms from his brothers' shoulder as he walked across the room to where he had dropped his piece. He picked it up, and clicked the safety on it before tucking it away in his waistband.

"Later." Dean said curtly.

Bobby's eyes widened as he took a step toward Dean, "What the hell do ya mean 'later'?"

Dean shrugged, "Exactly what I said, I'm starving; let's continue this conversation at a diner or something."

Sam and Bobby exchanged curious looks before they nodded in defeat.

Dean flashed them a brilliant smile, and then headed for the door, with Sam and Bobby at his heel.

**xXx**

About an hour and a half later, Sam, Dean, and Bobby were seated in a booth by the large window at a nearby diner. Sam and Dean sat beside each other, across from Bobby.

The sun was just coming up, making the sky a brilliant orange color and the clouds a deep sort of pink. The orange illuminated their faces in such a way that it brought out every line, and scar. It was most unflattering.

On the table they had three plates that contained increments of the meals they had each ordered. All except Dean anyway, whom had eaten his entire bacon and cheese omelet the moment it was served to him.

That whole time they hadn't spoken a word to each other. They only sat there staring at one another with prodding looks.

But when the waitress seemed to be taking such a long time with their check, Bobby couldn't bite his tongue any longer.

"You are such a stupid-ass ya know that?" Bobby whispered to Dean harshly.

Dean sat up straight and flashed Bobby a speculative look.

"So I'm told…" He replied sarcastically.

Bobby rolled his eyes indignantly, "I mean it! How could you sell out you and your brother like that! Just give up?"

Dean shrugged, "It was either that or have that bastard kill you and everyone else we know."

"You didn't even try to find another way around it?" Bobby snapped, his voice rising in his anger.

"What other way is there? Please enlighten me!" Dean screamed suddenly angry himself. He didn't care that they were causing a scene among the whole two other people in the diner at that hour.

Bobby exhaled calmly and rolled his eyes. He composed himself for a moment before scrubbing his beard with his hand.

"You're right." He admitted more calmly, "I'm sorry."

Dean nodded curtly in acceptance and then sighed.

"I'm sorry Bobby," Dean whispered almost dolefully, "but I don't think there's a way around this one."

Sam sat there in silence staring at his plate, which still contained the remains of his pancakes, blankly. He was listening to Dean's and Bobby's argument but didn't step in. He was too deep in thought.

He knew that he would be safe as long as he had Lucifer behind the wheel come midnight, but he wasn't too sure about Dean. Sam could only hope that Lucifer would scare Zachariah off in time to save his brother.

"This is our last day, Bobby." Dean said softly, "Let's make the most of it, can we? I don't wanna go out with you mad at us. What the hell kinda good-bye is that?" He asked jokingly.

Bobby nodded slowly, his heart ever with melancholy. He then stood from the booth and slammed a wad of bills on the table.

"I'll be in the car." Bobby said before he headed for the door.

Before Bobby was gone, Dean swore he heard him mutter something that sounded suspiciously close to 'coward'.

Dean coughed uncomfortably before standing from the booth himself with Sam following suit. Dean too dropped a wad of cash on the table and then walked out of the diner with Sam close behind him.

Before they reached the car where Bobby was, Dean turned to Sam and asked, "Are you mad too?"

Sam was taken aback by the question, and shook his head.

"No, I probably would have done the same thing." Sam admitted.

"But I just put both of our lives on the line, Sammy." Dean said, his voice thick with shame.

Sam shrugged, "At least it's not just one of us like usual, right?"

Dean nodded with a half smile.

"What you did was probably the right move." Sam said supportively, "I mean this is war, Dean. It will definitely go on with or without us."

Dean nodded in acceptance, and then walked to the stolen car where Bobby was seated in the passengers' seat. His arms folded over his chest, and his face blank.

As Dean opened the drivers' side door, the only thought going through his mind was, _This definitely isn't how I pictured my last day on earth being._

_

* * *

_

_Just a little chapter to let you know how Bobby feels about all this. The next chapter will be kinda long, so just be ready. Haha. _


	20. Midnight Meetings

_Chapter 20_

_

* * *

  
_

When they arrived back at the warehouse they found that the Impala and Bobby's car were parked nicely in front of the building. And under closer inspection, their belongings were also packed neatly in their duffel bags in the back seats.

Bobby was in too much of a mood to even care about such small things, so Dean took the liberty of bringing in his and Bobby's things while Sam brought in his own duffel, and the weapons.

In the afternoon, Bobby had eventually cooled down a little; he talked to Sam and Dean calmly about little things such as sports and movies. And later they talked about the old days when life was simpler. Even for them; even when it was just John, Sam, and Dean driving around in the Impala looking for a job, and stopping by every once in a while to visit their uncle Bobby.

Before they had to worry about demon armies, or Lucifer rising, or angels trying to manipulate them.

All in all, it was an amazingly dull day for the Winchester's and Bobby as they conversed and drank their beers.

Even though he participated in conversation and laughed along with Dean and Bobby, Sam kept himself at a distance. Dean was using this time as a means of saying good-bye, whereas Sam knew very well that he wouldn't die tonight. He would lie dormant inside his own body with Lucifer behind the reigns.

When the sun started to go down around eight-o-clock, the boys' conversation turned to more trying times. They discussed John at a deeper, more psychological level. Sam couldn't help but wonder if this is what their dad had tried to warn Dean about. Did he know that Sam would bring about the apocalypse? Or did he just assume that because Sam had demon blood inside him he would turn evil?

Even still, life with their dad and even for the whole year after their dad was easier than right now. It was easier before Sam died and Dean sold his soul for him.

As the night wore on, talk started to come to an end. Bobby sat on the worn couch silently cleaning his weapons, while Dean sat cross-legged on the hardwood floor cleaning his sawed-off. Sam on the other hand was reading the newspaper.

Unfortunately the demons hadn't slowed down. Even though they were still in New Jersey they hadn't noticed a thing, but towns and cities were now ghost towns. Unfortunately they were too busy dealing with killer angels and demons to notice.

It wasn't only New Jersey though. The demons had taken the entire east coast, from Maine all the way to Florida and was now spreading west. The president had declared a state of emergency, calling it a virus.

Sam, Dean and Bobby shook their heads in disbelief. The millions of victims were found with their throats slit, or they were burned to death…and they're calling it a virus? They supposed it made sense, they couldn't really call it a mass-murder or a serial killer now could they? This was much too big, even for a cult.

Eventually Sam slammed the paper down and joined his brother and Bobby in cleaning the weapons.

At eleven-thirty Bobby got all choked up. There was nothing they could do to make this better. There were no weapons except the knife that Castiel had given them to kill Lucifer. He had said it would kill angels, so maybe if Dean got close enough he could kill Zachariah.

It was a long shot, but one he would definitely take.

As they carried their duffels to their cars, Dean turned to Bobby with a sad look.

"You don't have to come, Bobby. This could get bad." Dean warned as he opened the trunk to the Impala and slammed his duffel inside.

Bobby shrugged, and turned his back to Dean and Sam as he popped his trunk and did the same with his duffel, closing it when the bag was packed away.

"I know I don't have to boy, but I think I should be there. You might need backup." Bobby argued passively.

Dean decided not to push the issue further as he slammed the trunk closed and opened the driver's side door to his car.

"Alright then, follow me." Dean said as he sat behind the wheel and closed the door. Sam was already seated in the passengers' seat with a blank stare on his face.

Sam could feel Lucifer's anticipation. He could feel his mind beginning to fog already, but fought to stay conscious, at least until they met up with Zachariah.

Dean slid the key in the ignition, making the car roar to life. With a smile on his face, Dean pressed on the gas and drove his car for what he thought was the last time.

Dean looked in the rearview mirror and saw Bobby close behind him. Dean then turned to Sam and noticed the distant look in his eyes, Dean mistook it for fear.

"It's gonna be fine Sam, don't worry about a thing." Dean said calmly. Sam couldn't help but notice that not even Dean believed his words.

Sam shook his head and sighed, "I know," Sam said softly. He believed in his words though, he knew that everything would be okay…for Dean anyway.

Dean chuckled softly, causing Sam to throw him a curious look.

"What?" Sam questioned warily.

"Feels like déjà vu, doesn't it?" Dean asked with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked a little impatiently.

Dean shrugged and shot a quick glance at his brother, and then to the rearview mirror where he saw the reflection of Bobby's car, and then back to the road ahead.

"This. All of this. Us saying goodbye to each other, only both of us instead of just me are going to Hell, with Bobby following behind us…should he sing Bon Jovi again?"

Sam chuckled lightly and looked down at his hands that were placed neatly on his lap, and then looked over at Dean.

"Please, no." Sam replied lightly.

Dean gave a surrendering shrug, and then turned on the radio. Dean rolled his eyes at the irony as ACDC's "Highway to Hell" blasted through the speakers, so he quickly changed the station where he was met with Bad Company's self titled song came on.

Ah, much better.

**xXx**

It was eleven-fifty eight, and the three boys stood in the middle of a dirt road, crossroads just outside of town. It was dead silent, no crickets or any kind of living creature was heard, only Bobby, Sam, and Dean's heavy nervous breathing.

No streetlights were seen in the area either, as if this road had been abandoned and forgotten about. Dean figured that would be convenient, because it would be a little awkward for their meeting to come to a halt to let a car pass.

Dean gave Sam, and then Bobby a soulful look and then they each held their hex bags in front of them. At the same time, they all then held out their lighters, and clicked the orange flames to life. As they held the small flames to the hex bags, it erupted in a small, brilliant blue fire, and the three men dropped the hex bags to the dirt road.

Sam, Dean, and Bobby looked around in all directions. No one seemed to be coming to their eyes, but they knew in only moments Zachariah would appear.

"At last." Zachariah whispered.

Sam, Dean, and Bobby whipped their heads around to face the angel. He stood there before them, unarmed with his hands clasped together in front of him and a smile on his face.

Zachariah looked at Bobby questioningly and then to Dean and chuckled lightly.

"You weren't planning anything were you Dean? You promised, midnight. Did you not?" Zachariah said mockingly.

Dean shrugged, "I did." He admitted.

Just then, Sam started to get lightheaded and collapsed to his knees. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was exactly midnight. His eyes wandered upward towards his brother who was kneeling in front of his now grasping his face and mouthing something.

No, he wasn't mouthing, he was yelling for his brother. But all Sam heard was Lucifer in his mind whispering to him. _Rest Sam Winchester. _

And Sam did.

Dean held Sam's face and kneeled in front of him, willing his brother to stay with him. Man, this was such a rotten time for Lucifer to emerge.

Dean, Bobby, and Zachariah watched in awe as Sam's eyes melted into a soulless black abyss, and then white.

Dean let go of Sam's face and made his way to his feet, knowing that this thing was no longer his brother.

Lucifer slowly made his way to his feet, standing in Sam's glorious six' four frame. He held his hands out in front of him and flexed his fingers slowly, as if he were getting the feel of it.

He then placed his arms to his side and looked over at Dean, and then to Zachariah.

_"Zachariah." _Lucifer greeted as he bowed his head.

"Lucifer." Zachariah said simply. Dean noticed that it sounded more like a threat.

_"Why so angry brother?" _Lucifer asked as curiously as he cocked Sam's head.

Zachariah crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged, his smile never wavered once.

"I'm not angry, but enjoy it in there while you can. You won't be up here for much longer." Zachariah replied smugly.

Lucifer chuckled for a moment, it sounded twisted, and powerful, and wrong all at once. It made Dean's skin crawl.

_"Let Dean Winchester go," _Lucifer commanded simply, _"it is the wish of my human." _

Zachariah let out a loud throaty laugh and cocked his head back for effect as if Lucifer had just told a tasteful joke. The sound made chills run up Dean's and Bobby's spines.

"Luci, why are you keeping Sam Winchester as your pet? Inquiring minds want to know." Zachariah asked.

_"He raised me." _Lucifer replied simply.

Zachariah nodded with disbelief, "I'm sure that's all it is," he said sarcastically, "Come on, for real you can tell me."

_"He is fascinating." _Lucifer replied curtly.

"Fascinating," Zachariah repeated with a nod, "Sure I can see that, in the whole Anti-Christ sorta way, yeah."

_"He is very strong willed." _Lucifer continued.

"That's called 'stubborn', brother." Zachariah said as his smile widened. "This pig is the same way." He continued as he motioned toward Dean.

"Pig?" Dean questioned offended, as he stepped forward defensively, but Bobby held him back by his bicep.

"Smart move." Zachariah commented toward Bobby.

Lucifer turned toward Dean and then extended his hand without warning.

Dean jumped at the gesture, but relaxed when he felt no pain, only a slight pull on his waist. He looked down, and saw that Lucifer had pulled the angel killing blade from Dean's waistband with his mind.

Lucifer grabbed the blade in midair and examined it for a moment.

Zachariah turned toward Dean with an accusatory look, "Castiel give that to you?"

Dean shrugged, he wasn't about to turn in Cas.

"He had to have…that traitor." The angel murmured in all seriousness.

Suddenly, Lucifer sent the blade flying straight toward Zachariah, almost too quickly for Dean to see. The knife grazed Zachariah's side, but continued to fly, until gravity forced it to hit the dirt road just behind the angel.

Zachariah screamed in pain as the knife came into contact with his side. He grabbed for where the wound was and then forced a teary gaze at Lucifer.

As his eyes connected with Lucifer's white ones, he saw that Lucifer had geared for another attack. He telekinetically lifted the knife again, and launched it so that it went directly through Zachariah's other side, and landed at Dean's feet.

Zachariah looked at Lucifer again as tears slid down his face. He then looked down and saw the blood from his vessel pool around him. This was a lost battle for him, he knew.

"This isn't over!" Zachariah screamed furiously, and then disappeared into the night with a heavy gust of wind.

Dean bent down low and picked up the blood-soaked knife, and stood up straight to face Lucifer who was staring back at him in a scrutinizing way.

"Give Sam back, now!" Dean demanded angrily.

Lucifer shook his head, _"Not this time." _

Dean then did the second hardest thing he ever had to do. He stabbed his brothers' body with the knife in his hands. He stabbed him directly in the shoulder.

The Devil screamed and made a grab at his shoulder as blood began to spill from the wound. Dean twisted the blade in deeper with a look of determination clear on his face.

That's when Lucifer closed his eyes and sunk into unconsciousness where he had damned Sam to spend eternity.

Dean nodded toward Bobby and the two of them lifted Sam's limp body.

"What's your plan?" Bobby asked shakily as they made their way to the Impala where they stuck Sam in the back seat and closed the door.

Dean faced Bobby and replied, "I'll let you know as soon as I come up with one, but for now just follow me!"

They then made their way to their cars and drove off into the night, ignoring every traffic law as they hustled to the nearest church.

* * *

_I did say this would be long right? haha. Lemmie know what you think! :)_

_Happy 4th of July! _

_Oh and only 5 days till my birthday! Woop! :D_


	21. Blood Message

_Chapter 21_

_

* * *

  
_

Dean drove nervously down the dark roads as fast as the traffic would allow. He would continuously glance at Sam's unconscious form in the backseat with the knife that was still protruding from his shoulder, and then looked at Bobby's car that was tailgating behind him.

Every now and again Dean would mutter apologies to Sam, for not protecting him when he needed it most. He would apologize for letting Ruby, Lilith, Azazel, and even Zachariah manipulate him like that.

It wasn't fair; Sam didn't do anything to deserve this.

Dean pulled the car to a halt in front of St. Paul's Church, with Bobby right behind him.

The building was rather small, and constructed of old, and worn bricks until it met with the roof which was shingled, almost like a house. A large silver cross was displayed proudly on the roof of the church. The colorful stain-glass windows gave a soft colorful glow on the sidewalk outside as the lights were all on inside, softly reflecting the Virgin Mary pattern.

Dean shut the car off and shoved the keys into his pocket as he darted out the drivers' seat and closed the door behind him. As he made it to the backseat Bobby was there to help him bring Sam inside. Dean opened the door, and grabbed Sam's upper half of his body as Bobby grabbed the lower half. Dean then kicked the door shut and made their way inside the church.

"Did ya come up with a plan yet, genius?" Bobby asked sarcastically as he pushed the church doors open with his back and lead the way to the Mass Room.

"I'm still thinking!" Dean defended.

"I don't really got the time to make anymore hex bags ya idjit! So how do you expect we hide from the angels?" Bobby screamed.

Dean rolled his eyes, but remained silent as Bobby led the way up the isle in between the pews of the church. When they got the alter in front of the room, they laid Sam's body on a table that was covered in white cloth that was placed beneath a large wooden cross.

Bobby then ran around the room and started to light all of the white candles that were placed in groups around the room.

Dean on the other hand, knew that now was the time for backup. He paced over to Bobby and placed a hand on the older man's' shoulder, causing Bobby to pause to look at him.

"I'm gonna go get Cas, alright? If Lucifer wakes up, if he so much as stirs, twist the knife in shoulder." Dean said with a heavy heart.

Bobby nodded curtly, and then turned to continue lighting the candle as Dean jogged outside.

Once the cool night breeze welcomed his face, he began to scream for the angel.

"Castiel!" Dean screamed nervously.

Nothing.

"CASTIEL!" Dean tried again more desperately, "I NEED YOU!"

"What do you want?" Castiel's voice asked from behind Dean.

Dean sighed with relief as he turned around to see Castiel standing with his hands in his pockets; his face pensive and troubled.

"Lucifer, he won't give Sam back." Dean said indignantly.

Castiel sighed and looked down at his feet as he stepped closer to Dean and then looked back up into Dean's face, as if it were hard to face him.

"Lucifer is an almost sympathetic being," Castiel tried to explain; "I think that he manipulated your brother into letting him have control."

Dean scoffed, "No way, how is that possible?"

"I'm not sure, but…I'm not sure what we can do for Sam." Castiel admitted sadly.

"No!" Dean snapped, "Don't say that! I'll find a way to dig him out of this!"

Castiel took in a deep, ragged breath, "and I will help."

"You will?" Dean questioned.

Castiel nodded, and then started to walked into the church with Dean at his heel.

As they walked, Castiel prodded, "I can bind Lucifer, but I am assuming you have a plan?"

Dean stopped walking suddenly and replied, "Yea…about that."

Castiel stared at him wide-eyed, "You haven't a plan?"

"Nah, I was sorta just making it up as I went along." Dean admitted.

"Well we're safe for the time being from Zachariah, as long as you have Lucifer and that knife with you, he will be much more subtle." Castiel warned as they continued walking again.

"Oh, great." Dean said sarcastically.

As they entered the Mass Room, they saw Bobby whirl around to look up at them wide-eyed. He was standing over Sam who was now writhing on the table.

"I told you to twist the knife if he started to wake up!" Dean accused as he ran with Castiel at his heel to Bobby's side.

"He just started doing this!" Bobby defended.

"It doesn't look like he's trying to wake up…" Dean said distantly.

"No," Castiel said simply, "he's trying to send a message."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean snapped, "Who's sending a message? Lucifer or Sam?"

Castiel cocked his head as he examined Sam's body that was twisting and turning on the table. His eyes were squeezed shut, and sweat covered his brow.

Castiel then lifted Sam's many shirts to reveal his stomach, and the sight made Dean and Bobby gasp.

"Sam." Castiel answered solemnly.

Sam's stomach was a mess of harsh red carvings that twisted and formed into words. The cuts weren't deep, but still a disturbing sight to see. From the message, blood dripped freely to Sam's waist, and then down to the white cloth that covered the table beneath him.

"Oh my God…" Bobby whispered as he read the words over and over again.

Dean then took a deep calming breath, and read the message aloud, "Let me out…"

Dean's head snapped up in Castiel's direction, rage was clear on his face, "Let me out! Sam's just trapped in there!?"

Castiel nodded, "Yes, but the longer he is trapped in his own subconscious, the more he loses his mind."

"What?" Dean demanded as he stepped closer to the angel by means of intimidation. However, the angel didn't seem to notice.

"If Lucifer is keeping your brother alive, he most likely made Sam choose to retreat into his subconscious...by manipulating him into believing it was for the best." Castiel said almost sadly.

"Ah, damn it Sam!" Dean screamed in frustration as he placed a hand on his temple, willing his mind to clear.

"How do you propose we get Lucifer outta Sam?" Bobby asked urgently.

Castiel grabbed a piece of white chalk from his pocket and got to work drawing a large symbol on the floor, under Sam. As Castiel continued drawing the shapes and patterns on the floor, Dean recognized the symbol at the same one that contained Alistair when they brought Dean in to interrogate him.

Dean didn't end up getting the job done though, the demon told him nothing, but instead earned him a trip to the hospital. Later, Dean found out that Sam was the one that got the information that they needed from Alistair, and killed the demon in the process.

Castiel stood and placed the chalk back in his pocket when he was done.

"That should contain him for the time being." Castiel said nervously.

Suddenly, Sam's body stopped moving but continued to breathe evenly. His eyes opened slowly to reveal their normal hazel color, however slightly unfocused and glossy.

"Oh thank God!" Dean said as he tried to make his way to his brothers' side. Before his foot could cross the barrier of the Devil's Trap on the floor, he was stopped by Bobby's hand on his bicep.

"What are you doing?" Dean questioned, "It's Sam! Let me go!"

"Are you sure, kid?" Bobby asked cautiously.

"Of course I am!" Dean screamed, "Look at his eyes!"

"Don't even risk it, Dean. We don't know for sure, and if this is a trick, and you step inside that Devil's Trap, he will rip you apart." Castiel warned.

"Fine!" Dean said, defeated.

Sam then sat up on the table and swung his legs over the side. He looked down at the knife in his shoulder, and bit back a scream as he pulled it out slowly.

When it was out, Sam tossed the blood-stained knife on the ground at Dean's feet, and gasped for breath. He looked up into Dean's face with a soulful look.

"Why was there a knife in my shoulder, Dean?" Sam asked weakly.

"Is that really you, Sam?" Dean asked, he wanted so badly to just step over into the Devil's Trap and help his brother.

"Yea." Sam replied simply.

"Prove it!" Bobby snapped.

Sam cocked his head as he looked at Bobby with confusion.

"If you're really Sam," Castiel stepped in, "you'll be about to step out of the Devil's Trap without a problem."

Sam rolled his eyes and slid off the table, gripping his bleeding shoulder to stop the blood from escaping at the sudden movement.

Sam took a deep breath and then walked right up to the white line barrier, but didn't move any further. He just looked down at his prison as if he were examining it.

Sam then lifted his foot as if he were about to step over the barrier, but placed it back on the ground slowly.

Dean looked up at Sam's face and saw that his eyes were all white, and knew that Lucifer had never really let Sam go.

_"Let me out of here!" _Lucifer demanded, his voice sounding so much like Sam's but with a powerful echo, the way Dean knew the beast to be.

Dean chuckled, "Funny, but I don't think so. Let Sam go."

_"Castiel, why are you following these humans?" _Lucifer asked in an accusatory way.

Castiel stiffened his shoulders, but didn't answer.

_"They're animals, Castiel! So they will be put to slaughter like animals…but I am offering Sam Winchester a chance at greatness. He can be saved, he has the potential." _Lucifer tried to explain.

"If that's true," Dean stepped in, "why aren't Bobby and I dead?"

Lucifer looked at Dean blankly, _"Sam asked me to spare you…so I did…but that was before you stabbed me." _

Dean got as close to the Devils Trap as he dared and stared at Lucifer with a look of pure defiance, "I will kill you."

Lucifer laughed, _"You won't." _

"Oh?" Dean asked with a half smile on his face.

_"Not while you're little brother is in here with me." _Lucifer said mischievously.

"I stabbed you before." Dean reminded.

Lucifer snickered, _"If you're willing to raise a knife to someone, you better be ready to kill, boy. This wound barely crippled me." _

Dean shook his head with aggravation.

_"I doubt you would do it again." _Lucifer challenged.

Dean took a deep breath as he questioned himself. A while ago he was willing to let Sam die to reserve his humanity. So how was this any different? Lucifer was using Sam as his own little puppet, and it made Dean sick to his stomach, but if sacrificing Sam meant saving the world…would Dean do it?

Lucifer suddenly turned around and broke the wooden table leg, making the table lopsided. He then lifted his knee and broke the leg in half. Lucifer looked at Castiel intently and then with the ragged edge of the wooden leg, he carved deeply into Sam's arm, making blood rush to the surface of the wound and drip down his skin.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked angrily.

Lucifer ignored him, and turned around to face the wall. He dipped his hand into the running blood and began to scrawl a pattern on the wall in Sam's blood.

"Lucifer!" Castiel shouted angrily.

Lucifer finished the symbol by placing Sam's blood-soaked hand in the center. Suddenly, there was a bright light that forced Bobby and Dean to shield their eyes as Castiel was ripped from the room.

When the light faded, Dean and Bobby opened their eyes to face Lucifer fearfully.

_"Maybe not by myself, but I can get out of here." _Lucifer warned.

Lucifer then turned to face the humans and closed his eyes. For a second, Dean and Bobby just stared at him with confusion. Then, the windows were suddenly clouded by a black mass coming from outside.

Dean looked around and smelled sulfur. Then he knew what was going on, Lucifer was calling on demons for help.

As realization hit Dean, a large cloud of smoke slammed into the room and rushed right at Dean and Bobby, and all they could do was shield themselves against it.

Just then there was a bright, blinding light that filled the room and all that was heard was a strong gust of wind, and Lucifer screaming on the top of Sam's lungs.


	22. The Father

_**Warning:** Content on this page may be offensive to you, if you're hardcore into your religion I wouldn't advise this chapter._

_Swedish translations on the bottom. :)_

_Chapter 22_

_

* * *

  
_

Dean opened his eyes a moment later to find that he was no longer in the Mass Room, but instead he was in a smaller, darker room that had a large desk by a stain-glass window that took shape of a tan cross in front of a green and blue background.

On the desk, Dean saw Sam's shivering body, his eyes were staring ahead unfocused.

Dean looked to his side and saw Bobby looking at Sam wide-eyed as well. But to Dean's other side was what made him really nervous; it was a man who was practically cowering in the corner.

Under closer inspection, Dean could tell that the man was actually a Father. His wardrobe gave him away entirely. The man was in his mid-forties, with gray hair that appeared to be thinning in the front and on top of his head. His wide blue eyes gave away his terror.

"W-what do y-you want!" The Father asked shakily.

Dean looked at the Father, and then to Sam, whose body was trembling so bad it almost looked like a seizure, and then looked back to the Father.

"Look, we're not gonna hurt you." Dean said soothingly.

"H-how'd you get in here?" The Father asked as his eyes began to relax a little.

"I'm not sure you'll believe us." Dean warned.

"Try me." The Father shot.

"I'm not sure how we got here exactly," Dean admitted, "we were out in the other room to try and exorcise my brother…but we got ambushed."

"Ambushed?" The Father questioned.

Dean nodded, "By demons."

The Father seemed to relax completely at those words, which of course put Dean on edge. The Father then stuck out his hand politely.

"I'm Father Stevenson." The Father greeted as Dean grasped his hand.

"I'm Dean, this is Bobby, and this is my brother Sam." Dean introduced as he nodded toward the proper people.

They let go of each other's hands, and Father Stevenson crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes drifted over to Sam, who lay on his desk.

"You said you came to…exorcise your brother?" Stevenson asked cautiously.

Dean nodded and then put a supportive hand on Sam's stomach as his shaking increased.

"He's possessed." Dean admitted curtly.

"Possessed by what?" Stevenson asked worriedly.

"Lucifer…look, I'm not asking you to believe me-"

But Dean was cut short by the Father's hand shooting up to silence him.

"I believe you, son. Have you seen my state lately? You think I don't know that demons are behind it?" Stevenson said sadly.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and then looked at Bobby who did the same.

"Do you know how to exorcise demons?" Bobby asked hopefully.

"Bobby, I'm not sure it'll work." Dean said helplessly.

"We can at least try, Dean." Bobby said passively.

Father Stevenson shrugged his shoulders, "I am the only one in this church who knows how to perform a proper exorcism. I am familiar with the ritual, but I have never done one."

"Do you think you can try on my brother?" Dean asked, suddenly hopeful.

"I would need clearance from the church." Father Stevenson admitted solemnly.

"Look I'm begging you here! Please, just help my brother!" Dean asked pleadingly.

"Fine…" Father Stevenson said defeated.

"Thank you." Dean said happily.

"The possessed must be restrained." The Father ordered.

Dean took off his button-up black and white plaid shirt, and then took off his black t-shirt revealing his tanned, naked chest. He then put the button-up back on, and began tearing the black t-shirt into ribbons.

Dean and Bobby then carefully lifted Sam off the desk, earning them a pained groan, and then slowly eased him into a sitting position on the floor with his arms at his sides.

Bobby then backed away as Dean began to tie Sam's wrists to the legs of the desk with the increments of his shirt.

Father Stevenson smiled at Dean, "I'll be only a moment."

He then left the room silently. Dean and Bobby traded curious looks and then they both shrugged in unison.

As promised, Father Stevenson returned a couple seconds later, but not necessarily alone. In his left hand he carried a rope, and on the other end of that rope was a rather large gray goat, that looked completely terrified.

"A goat?" Dean questioned quizzically.

The Father nodded, "we have a petting zoo in the back for children, but desperate times, my son."

Dean nodded slowly, "What's gonna happen with it?"

"We must sacrifice it. When Lucifer exits your brothers' body, he will be looking for a new body to inhabit. Hopefully we can direct it so that it enters the goat, and not any one of us." Father Stevenson replied solemnly.

Dean gave a small, relieved smile.

"Alright let's get to work." Dean said enthusiastically.

Father Stevenson then led the goat to the flagpole in the corner of the room and tied it there, so that it was out of the way.

The second Father Stevenson rejoined Dean's side, Sam's eyelids snapped open to reveal angry white as he stared into Dean's green-eyed gaze.

_"More Latin? More exorcisms? More disappointment? Stupid animal!" _Lucifer snapped.

Father Stevenson's eyes widened when he heard Lucifer's powerful voice. He looked down and saw his soulless white eyes, and his heart nearly froze.

Dean suddenly felt something familiar materialize in his waistband. He felt it quickly without raising his shirt, and noticed that it was the angel-killing knife. How had that happened?

"You got one more chance…get out of my brother…now!" Dean ordered furiously.

_"No!" _Lucifer replied suddenly.

Dean then nodded in Father Stevenson's direction, ordering him to go on with the exorcism. Stevenson then walked quickly to the other side of his desk and opened the top drawer. He pulled out a small white bottle that had a golden cross on it. Holy Water.

He then walked back to Dean's side and stared down at Sam. The Father took a deep, calming breath, and began.

"What language do you speak, demon?" Father Stevenson asked calmly.

_"Infödingen för förmiddag I spontar allra!" _Lucifer screamed with a smile on his face.

Dean looked to the Father questioningly, who looked back at Dean with a calm look.

"That was Swedish…I think we have a winner." Stevenson muttered.

"Why does the language matter?" Dean asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"If you speak the language the demon is most familiar with you can connect to it on a more spiritual level." The Father explained.

"Yea, but Swedish?" Dean asked in disbelief, "I mean I would get if it were Latin, or even Arabic…but Swedish…?"

The Father shrugged, "let's just see how this works out shall we?"

Dean nodded curtly, agreeing to let the Father continue.

Father Stevenson turned to Sam and then continued.

"Guden, vars natur är någonsin barmhärtig och förlåtande, accepterar vår bön, som denna tjänare av din som är destinerad vid bojorna av, syndar, kan benådas av din älska vänlighet."

Dean looked over at the Father and raised an eyebrow. He then looked over at his brother, and gasped when he saw that Lucifer looked as if he were struggling to breathe.

_"NR.!" _Lucifer screamed aloud as he began to struggle against his bindings.

"I'll be damned…" Dean muttered as he watched the scene before him.

"Lucifer!" Stevenson screamed at The Devil, causing The Devil to look up weakly into his face.

"Avgå därefter, impious, avresa, accursed, avresa med alla dina bedrägerir, for guden har willed att manen bör vara hans temple!"

As he spoke the words, he sprinkled everyone Bobby, Dean, and himself with the holy water in his hand, and then finally sprinkled Sam's writhing body.

When he was done sprinkling the water, The Father rested his hand on Sam's forehead, and made the shape of the cross as he finally finished reciting its rites.

"Nu går Lucifer!" Stevenson continued, "Jag befaller dig för att frigöra människan och för att finna mest nära vara till din smörja!"

Sam's eyes suddenly widened and the white drained right out of them. But just as suddenly, the goat in the corner of the room began to buck and writhe and scream.

Dean looked over at the animal, and then back to The Father as he pulled out the knife from his waistband and quickly stabbed the goat directly in the throat so hard that it came out the other side.

Dean then pulled the blood-soaked knife out of the goats' neck and let the animal fall into a lifeless heap on the ground.

"I told you I'd be the one to kill you." Dean spat at the corpse of the goat.

Just then the goats' eyes opened to reveal all white, and then a blinding light filled the room causing everyone to shield their eyes instinctively.

When the light was extinguished, everyone opened their eyes to see where the goats' body once lay, now lay a large pile of ashes, and the strong smell of sulfur.

Dean turned to face Sam with a large smile on his face to see that Sam was unconscious and still tied to the desk.

Dean and Bobby rushed to Sam's side and began to untie him.

"I can't thank you enough Padre." Dean said as his finished untying his brother and rose to his feet.

"Not a problem," Stevenson replied happily "maybe now my town can get back to normal."

Dean nodded in appreciation, and then picked up a pen and small paper from atop the desk and scribbled his number down.

"Maybe someday I can return the favor." Dean said with a small smile.

Father Stevenson nodded curtly, and then pointed to Sam, telling Dean to forget about him and go tend to his brother.

Dean nodded back at The Father, and then helped Bobby carry Sam's body, and only Sam's body out to the car.

* * *

_Swedish Translations_

**Lucifer:** _"Infödingen för förmiddag I spontar allra"_ - I am native to all languages.

**Father Stevenson:**_ "Guden, vars natur är någonsin barmhärtig och förlåtande, accepterar vår bön, som denna tjänare av din som är destinerad vid bojorna av, syndar, kan benådas av din älska vänlighet."_ - God, whose nature is ever merciful and forgiving, accept our prayer that this servant of yours, bound by the fetters of sin, may be pardoned by your loving kindness

**Lucifer:** _"NR.!"_ - NO!

**Father Stevenson: **_"Avgå därefter, impious, avresa, accursed, avresa med alla dina bedrägerir, for guden har willed att manen bör vara hans temple!" - _Depart, then, impious one, depart, accursed one, depart with all your deceits, for God has willed that man should be His temple

**Father Stevenson:** _"Nu går Lucifer!" - _Leave now Lucifer!

**Father Stevenson:** _"Jag befaller dig för att frigöra människan och för att finna mest nära vara till din smörja!" - _I command you to leave this human and invade the closest creature to your filth!

* * *

_Of course I'm not fluent in Swedish...at all, so if you catch a mistake then please let me know. :)_

_Please don't get mad at this chapter either, I did distribute a warning on the top. _

_Lemmie know what you think!_

_

* * *

  
_

_Also, I am aware I left you off with some questions, but I will answer them in the next chapter and the chapter after that. ;) _


	23. Realization

_Chapter 23_

_

* * *

_

Dean and Bobby decided it was best to keep it moving, so they didn't go back to the old abandoned house they had been staying in. Now they had checked into some no-tell motel about five miles away from the church.

Sam had woken up during the car ride, but didn't say much. He had asked about what had happened while Lucifer was under control, and listened to Dean's tale with wide eyes. But other than that, he was relatively silent. This of course made Dean nervous and he could only think of what Castiel said about if Lucifer stayed in Sam's mind, then Sam would go insane.

So Dean would ask Sam questions, but he would answer with one word answers or some form of head motion.

Now the sun was beginning to rise, and they were finally settled in the room. Bobby was sitting on Dean's bed, sorting through his duffel bag. He wanted to be around when Sam started talking. His theory on Sam's silence was that he was in shock after the exorcism.

Dean was sitting on his bed as well, facing Sam who was lying on his own bed, his gaze fixed on the ceiling.

"This is crap!" Dean snapped, agitated. "Sammy say something!"

Sam and Bobby both stared at Dean with confusion as his eyes pierced Sam's angrily.

"I'm fine Dean!" Sam defended. "Just thinkin'."

Dean stood quickly to tower over his little brother.

"Just thinkin'?" Dean questioned, "You were just possessed by Lucifer, man! You don't even look the least bit relieved that he's gone! So what's going on?"

Sam huffed an annoyed breath, and then sat up slowly. The angry scratches on his stomach protested any harsh movements.

"This was real easy, Dean." Sam whispered.

"Come again?" Dean snapped.

"This was all way too easy!" Sam repeated impatiently, "I-I mean from what you told me…how aren't you questioning this?"

"What're you talkin' about?" Dean asked suddenly calm.

"You were attacked by demons…and then that's it? A bright light that friggin' teleports you guys to the only Father in the church who's familiar with an exorcism, and that doesn't seem odd to you? Like someone wanted Lucifer exorcised?" Sam argued.

Dean rolled his eyes impatiently.

"And our savior or whatever just happened to know that some Swedish exorcism would work any better than the other ones we tried!" Dean protested.

"Not only that, but the blade just materializes out of nowhere on your belt? How are you, of all people, Mr. Skeptic, not questioning this!?" Sam argued as he made his way to his feet.

"Maybe it's because whatever this is, it saved you okay? Maybe I'm just a bit grateful." Dean defended, as he moved his arms to get his point across.

"Yea well, Ruby saved our lives a bunch of times too and look what happened!" Sam snapped furiously.

Dean scoffed and turned to face Bobby who was looking at the brothers sympathetically. He shrugged his shoulders at Dean.

Dean then rolled his eyes and turned back around to face Sam.

"You think a demon tried to save you? That's a little weird right?" Dean asked passively.

"I don't know, Dean!" Sam screamed, "But who or whatever this is, we need to watch our backs okay?"

Dean nodded curtly with a small eye roll, but didn't argue. Sam had just gone through something horrible, and Dean didn't want to add to his brothers' stress.

"Why don't you go clean those cuts up? How's that knife wound looking?" Dean asked, changing the subject.

Sam pulled off his jacket and his blue plaid button down shirt slowly so the cuts on his stomach didn't burn, and threw the clothes on the floor. He then pulled his once white t-shirt that was now stained with blood, away from his skin and examined the wound.

It was red, but looked like just a normal cut now with dark red, almost brown dried blood caked to its sides. Sam supposed that was one of the perks about having a fallen angel inside you, you heal at an accelerated rate.

"S'fine." Sam answered as he walked to the bathroom where the First-Aid kit lay on the counter.

Sam shut the bathroom door softly behind him, and turned to look at himself in the mirror.

His face looked sagged and worn, letting his exhaustion play clearly to the world. His eyes were sunken and pink and his pupils were dilated.

Sam then lifted his blood-soaked t-shirt and gasped a little when his chest came to light.

_"Let me out!" _The scrapes on his stomach read clearly. Dean had told him that Castiel said that the message was from him. But Sam hadn't remembered trying to send a message; it must've been on a subconscious level.

Sam's eyes then drifted to the knife wound, and that's when something interesting caught his attention.

The knife wound was a vertical line on his shoulder, and it clearly cut through an old burn scar that Sam knew all too well.

The burn scar was a small circle, with a diagonal line going through the inside of it.

It was a Binding Link. Sam had a scar similar to that one on his right arm from when Meg had possessed him all those years ago. Only that one had another diagonal line going through it from where Bobby had broken the Link with a hot rod, forcing the demon out of his body.

Sam's eyes widened as realization struck.

The exorcisms his brother and Bobby had tried didn't work because Lucifer had locked himself inside Sam's body. So when Dean stabbed him at the crossroads, without even knowing it, he broke the Link. So when they got Sam exorcised by the Father, it worked.

This information made Sam's head spin, that meant that whoever moved Dean, Bobby, and himself into the priests room, knew about the Binding Link. Knew about it before he did.

Maybe it was a demon then…

**xXx**

Out in the main room, Dean looked over at Bobby with a questioning look, and took in a deep calming breath.

"You think he's right? You think we need to keep watching our backs?" Dean asked Bobby.

Bobby looked up at his with a look of disbelief.

"Yea…I mean ya still got a hit out on you from the angels." Bobby reminded as he placed his duffel bag back on the ground.

Dean rolled his eyes impatiently.

"No, I know that. I mean, do you think that whatever saved Sam is bad news?" Dean asked.

Bobby shrugged, "Dunno, but like Sam said, we should probably keep an eye out."

Dean nodded solemnly and then sat down on Sam's bed with an annoyed sigh. He then stared down at his feet as he lost himself in the memories of that night.

He had the same suspicion that Sam did. That someone was working to get them to save Sam.

But like he had told Sam, he never really questioned it. He was only ever grateful to the being.

But now that Sam had him thinking about it, he thought it was only right that he help solve who the mystery person/creature is.

Who could possibly be working against Lucifer? The answer was a bit obvious, everyone that wasn't a demon, basically, but Dean had to narrow that down.

Whoever this was, they wanted Sam to be Sam, and they didn't want Lucifer using his body as his own personal puppet anymore.

Dean was starting to see in 'bigger picture' mode, and figured that whoever this was, didn't want Lucifer out of Sam for _his_ happiness.

Dean then thought about Castiel and how he had said there wasn't an exorcism he knew of that would save Sam. Dean chuckled softly at how wrong the angel was.

That's when it hit him. It was like a flying brick.

Dean jumped, and his head snapped up to look straight at the wall ahead of him.

He thought about the last person who actually held the angel killing knife, and then it made sense how the knife had just appeared in Dean's waistband.

Everything that had happened to them since Lucifer's rising seemed so much clearer to Dean now…

* * *

_Hehe, thought it was time for a twist! I hope you enjoyed! :D _


	24. Answers Revealed

_Chapter 24_

_

* * *

  
_

After Sam was done cleaning up his wounds, he stepped out of the bathroom topless. His eyes fell on Dean who was sitting on his bed staring at the wall wide-eyed.

"Dude." Sam called shortly to his brother.

Both Dean's and Bobby's faces snapped in Sam's direction, and their eyes drifted to his shoulder. Dean rose from the bed and was in front of Sam, examining the Binding Link.

"Holy…" Dean muttered as his eyes raked across the wound over and over again.

"I'm thinkin' maybe we are dealing with demons now." Sam admitted angrily.

Dean huffed a little, and then stepped back from Sam a little.

"What?" Sam demanded.

Dean gave Sam a small smirk and replied,

"I was thinkin' the exact opposite actually."

**xXx**

Dean stood in the small dark alleyway behind their motel spinning slowly. He was looking rather angry, and he seemed slightly out of breath.

He had been standing out there for almost an hour calling for Castiel, but had gotten no reply.

Then, just when Dean was about to give up, someone grabbed him from behind and placed a forceful hand over his mouth to silence him.

"You don't have the hex bags with you." Castiel's voice reminded in a deep whisper, "You're lucky I'm the only one who came."

Castiel then pulled his hand away from Dean's face and stepped back, giving Dean the space to turn and face him.

"What are you playin' at Cas?" Dean asked, his voice shaking with anger and betrayal.

Castiel cocked his head and stared at Dean as if he were examining him.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." Castiel admitted.

"Cut the crap!" Dean snapped, "Now, the knife was on the floor when you were sent back to the outfield…then there was black smoke everywhere…and then a bright light and we were suddenly out of harm's way. Care to explain that?"

Castiel's eyes narrowed as he looked upon Dean's face.

"I'm afraid I can't." Castiel said simply.

"BULL!" Dean screamed, making his voice echo throughout the dark alleyway.

Castiel took a deep breath, and shook his head in defeat.

"He won't answer you, Dean." A voice said from behind Dean, making him twirl around quickly, only to bring himself face to face with Zachariah.

"He's been sworn to secrecy." Zachariah explained happily.

Dean then turned to face Castiel again, with a look of pure rage on his face.

"You've been working with Zach this whole time?" Dean asked in a near whisper.

Castiel put his arms behind his back, and looked at Dean with a hardened expression, making Dean all the madder.

Zachariah chuckled, "Of course!" he exclaimed as he walked to Castiel's side slowly.

"The whole thing was staged so that you would kill Lucifer, as you were destined to do…you should be proud." Zachariah continued with a courteous nod.

"But…you were gonna drag Sam and I to Hell." Dean said slowly, as if he were still processing the new information.

Zachariah laughed long and hard, and placed a gentle hand on Dean's shoulder, making Dean flinch at the sudden contact.

"Humans can disobey angels all they want! You have free will for a reason, kiddo!" Zachariah explained.

"So…that fight you two had?" Dean questioned, his anger rising with every word spilling from Zachariah's mouth.

Zachariah shrugged and his mouth twitched into a rather large smile.

"Completely staged, we needed you to believe in Castiel here…we were gonna go another round before your brother interfered." Zachariah said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"You knew about the Binding Link?" Dean prodded.

"Of course!" Zachariah said happily, "Lucifer burned it into Sam's skin as soon as he entered his body, and Sam didn't feel it I'm guessing because Lucifer was feeling kind enough to numb his pain…or take control during that time."

Dean shook his head angrily, but said nothing.

"And as soon as you broke it," Zachariah continued, "we saw an opening to get Lucifer out of your brother."

"Why didn't you just break the damn Link yourselves?" Dean asked furiously, "Or at least tell me about it!"

"We had to see how far you would go to save your race…and apparently if it's Sammy's life or the whole world, you'd pick him." Zachariah said in a suddenly very serious tone.

"So you knew then, the whole time that Lucifer was actually in Sam, and not just connecting with him?" Dean snapped, his voice rising with every word.

"Yep." The angel answered curtly.

It was taking every fiber of Dean's being to not punch the angel in the face, and his body was shaking with effort.

"You shot him…and knew it wouldn't do anything." Dean said more than asked.

Zachariah nodded simply, looking rather proud of himself.

"Come on! Please use your brain, Dean!" Zachariah said forcefully, "How else do you think Castiel got out of that scrap with the archangel at Chuck's home? We came up with this plan right before Castiel came for you! And as for when you were at the church, I was the one that placed you in the room with the Father. He seemed the most…qualified at the time."

Dean pulled the knife from his waistband and gripped it tight.

"I should kill you Sons of Bitches right now." Dean said with deep rage in his tone.

Zachariah lifted his hand, and suddenly the knife was ripped from Dean's hands with a telekinetic force, and flew into Zachariah's lifted hand.

"When Lucifer was in the animal, I gave you the tool you needed to finish the job." Zachariah said as he examined the knife in his hand.

"Fine then," Dean whispered, "you won! Do your worst. Turn this world into Stepford, paradise!"

Zachariah shrugged, "'Fraid I can't do that. See, the whole world wasn't killed off now was it? A rather large amount of people were killed certainly, but they're at peace now, and they can certainly be replaced here."

"These are people you're talking about!" Dean reminded in an angry yell, "And you're talking about them like they're trash!"

Zachariah shook his head with a smile, but his look was suddenly blank and his head snapped to attention.

"Sam, Bobby, why don't you join us?" Zachariah called as his smile spread back over his face.

Damn, they've been discovered.

Sam and Bobby appeared at the mouth of the alleyway, both with shotguns in their hands and angry expressions on their faces. They had overheard the whole thing. Their job was to hang back, and cover Dean if things got bad. But as soon as Dean started talking with Zachariah, Sam and Bobby found it best to keep their cover.

They then walked over to Dean's side, and Sam gave his brother an apologetic look, which Dean didn't return.

"So what now?" Sam demanded angrily.

Dean glared daggers at Castiel, whose eyes were now filled with remorse as he stared back at Dean. He really did feel that connection to the human, but when he was ripped from his vessel and sent back to Heaven, they literally put the fear of God in him.

"Well, you and Dean here will be given a choice." Zachariah said in all seriousness.

"What kind of choice?" Dean demanded.

"You can choose to rest, to die with dignity and put your souls at peace…or you can live out the remainder of your lives and keep hunting, and protecting the human race…what'll it be boys?"

Sam and Dean traded shocked looks, and then they both looked over at Bobby who looked just as stunned as they were.

Whatever they were expecting, this surely wasn't it.

But the answer was simple for them. They knew what they had to do. There was really no contest.

The brothers looked back at each other, and nodded together.

"We're gonna stay here." Dean replied, all anger drained from his voice and his stance.

Zachariah nodded in admiration, "That's what I was hoping you'd pick."

And with that, both of the angels were gone. Leaving Sam, Dean, and Bobby in the dark alleyway to contemplate what had just happened.

* * *

_Hehe, am I horrible for this twist??_

_Sorry it took so long to update, but I had my birthday on the 9th. It was nice. :)_

_Lemmie know what you think! _


	25. Their Choice

_Chapter 25_

_

* * *

  
_

Sam, Dean and Bobby walked back into the motel room slowly, all three of them looking dumbfounded, with their eyebrows knit together in confusion as if they couldn't believe what had just happened.

Dean closed and locked the door behind him, and then sat down on the side of his bed next to Bobby, and face to face with Sam.

Sam took in a deep breath, and held his mouth open for a moment as if he were about to say something, but then quickly closed it, finding that the words had escaped him.

They were never really wanted by the angels, they were just manipulated into killing the Son of a Bitch, which angered Dean to no end, but also greatly confused him.

To both Sam's and Dean's surprise, Bobby was the one who broke the silence.

"I think you boys been had." Bobby said in a near whisper.

Both Sam and Dean looked at him wide-eyed.

"Thank you!" Dean said sarcastically.

"So…everything…from Cas telling us there was no exorcism strong enough to get rid of Lucifer, to me getting stabbed was all part of the plan?" Sam questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes." Castiel's voice replied sadly from the door, making everybody look up to see the saddened angel.

"What do you want?" Dean spat as he made his way to his feet to stand in front of the angel, "You got what you want. Lucifer's dead, so now what?"

Castiel took in a deep breath, "I've come to apologize. I was only following orders. That does not mean that I liked it."

"You could have given us a heads up!" Dean snapped.

"No I couldn't have. As Zachariah said, I was sworn to secrecy. If I so much as even hinted what was going on…I would be killed on sight."

"You're a selfish bastard, you know that?" Dean accused.

"So I've been told." Castiel replied sadly.

"These are peoples' lives you were toying with!" Dean yelled, "While we were running around trying to find out what was going on with Sam, people have been getting killed by the demons every single day! And here you are, with all the information in your hands, just sitting on it!"

"I know, and it is a regrettable loss." Castiel said sympathetically.

Dean wanted so badly to just punch the angel in the face, but remembering the pain it had inflicted on him, he decided against it. So he grabbed the collar of Castiel's shirt and shoved him against the wall with a loud 'thud'.

"That blood is on your hands." Dean spat, "All those people that were killed for nothing, is because _YOU_ were afraid of getting killed."

"I understand that you are angry, but I am hoping that you will accept my apology." Castiel said in a tone just above a whisper.

"Why don't you apologize to all those people?" Dean whispered as he cocked his head.

Castiel then shoved Dean off him lightly, and his face hardened into an unreadable expression.

"I have also come to give you the same offer Zachariah gave you. If you allow yourselves to rest, the Winchester Gospel will see its last chapter and the world will know of your greatness."

Dean scoffed, and then looked back at Sam who had also made his way to his feet and was now standing behind Dean.

"Or you can continue on here, continue to fight for humanity and continue saving people. The Winchester Gospel will be put on hold until your passing."

Dean didn't even think about it this time.

"No, we're gonna stay here. Because unlike you we're actually gonna try to save some people…looks like The Winchester Gospel will have to wait for a while." Dean said angrily.

Sam nodded in agreement, his eyes trained on Castiel's face.

Castiel nodded simply, "Fair enough."

The angel then turned to look at Sam, and placed a hand on his shoulder. The sudden contact made Sam flinch.

"I saw how you resisted that demons blood before, Sam." Castiel said in a whisper, "Maybe there is hope for you after all."

Sam cocked his head in confusion, not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.

"Good-bye, Sam and Dean Winchester," Castiel said as he bowed his head respectfully, "it has been an honor and a privilege to know you."

"Where are you going now?" Dean asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, all anger seemed to have vanished from his voice.

"Where I've been for the last two thousand years." Castiel answered, "Here, watching, waiting, silent, and invisible."

"You gonna give Jimmy back to his family?" Sam asked with concern.

Castiel nodded curtly.

"If either of you ever need me, just call out." Castiel said as emotion came back to his face.

But just like that, he was gone.

Sam then took in a deep breath and turned around to face Bobby, who was watching the scene before him with little interest. He knew Sam and Dean would stay behind and clean the mess that the apocalypse brought down on them.

Dean then looked over at Sam, who turned to look back at him.

"Now what?" Sam asked in a tone that was just above a whisper.

Dean took a deep breath, and then flashed his brother a smirk.

"We still got some demons to kill." Dean answered.

Sam nodded in agreement, but didn't reply. He looked back at Bobby and gave a small half smile.

"You up for it?" Sam teased, knowing Bobby's answer.

Bobby rolled his eyes, "Not tonight, ya idjits, in the morning!"

And that was good enough for them.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone for all the birthday wishes they really made my day! :)_

_I've only got one more chapter to give you guys, but I hope you've liked this story. And I hope you stick around to catch my next one coming out very soon. ;)_

_Lemmie know what you think! _


	26. Real World

_Chapter 26_

_

* * *

  
_

_ One month later…_

Sam and Dean had split from Bobby about two weeks after their encounter with Castiel. Bobby went back to his home, and the Winchester's stayed east. The figured they owed it to the world to help straighten the mess they started, so they went after the demon army.

They didn't go in as recklessly as I made it sound; of course they had their plans and their fair share of backup.

So one by one the demon army fell.

The demon army had decreased significantly and Sam and Dean were as confident as ever that they were going to win this war.

Now, Sam and Dean were standing in an abandoned apartment complex in Hawksburg Maine, which was completely unfurnished all except the single wooden chair Sam had taken from the back alley.

Sitting on the chair, which was under a red painted Devils Trap on the ceiling, was an old man in his early fifties. The wrinkles on his face gave away his age, but as for his hair, it remained full and perfectly brown.

The man lifted his head to look at the boys, and revealed his all black eyes and his smiling face. He knew this was it for him, but he wasn't about to show his fear.

"Where's the rest of the army?" Sam demanded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Go screw yourself!" The demon spat.

Dean looked Sam in the eye, and then bent down and started digging around in the duffel bag at his feet. When he stood upright, he had a plastic water jug in his hands with a rosary at the bottom of it.

The demon shifted in his seat uncomfortably, as his eyes fell on the jug in Dean's hand.

"He asked you a question." Dean said in a low, serious tone.

"Yea," The demon replied with a nervous smile, "and I said 'go screw yourself'."

Dean gave a small shrug as he unscrewed the cap on the jug and tossed a full blast of holy water at the demons' face, causing the creature to writhe and scream as stream rose from the burning blisters on his flesh.

"Ready to talk?" Dean teased as he placed his arm holding the jug at his side.

The demon huffed a deep breath and rested his head against the back of the chair to reveal the blistering that was inflicted from the holy water.

"Go to hell!" The demon snapped.

Sam then pulled the demon killing knife from his waistband and held it against the demons' throat hard enough to get his point across without killing it.

"Where's the rest of your army?" Sam growled.

"You gonna kill me?" the demon asked with a smirk.

"Seems that way…" Dean answered with a cocked eyebrow.

"You're gonna kill me anyway!" The demon yelled, "So why the hell would I answer you?"

"Because," Sam said with a soft chuckle, "we can control how you go out. It can be quick and painless or slow and painful. It's your decision really."

"Fine!" The demon screamed in submission, "An abandoned mill, just outside Yorkshine Maine. You happy now?"

Sam gave Dean a questioning look, who nodded at him. Sam nodded back and then quickly slit the demons' throat.

As the body flashed, a soft orange light and smoke rose from the wound across his throat Sam cleaned the blade on the sleeve of his jacket. He then looked back at Dean who was looking down at the body in the chair.

"Poor schmuck." Dean muttered softly.

"Yea." Sam muttered back.

"Hows about we get the hell outta dodge?" Dean asked as his head snapped up to look at Sam.

Sam nodded feverishly, as Dean put the jug back into the duffle bag at his feet and picked the bag up by the strap.

Dean flung the bag over his shoulder and he and Sam darted out of the room as quickly as their legs would carry them.

When they were safe in the Impala, Dean gunned the engine and headed straight for Yorkshine which was about forty minutes up the parkway.

Dean and Sam remained silent throughout the car ride. Both of them were contemplating how to go about killing the remaining army, which was only about fifty or sixty demons. Sure that was a lot, certainly enough to take them out if they were careless enough. But this was a significant drop in numbers than last month when they had about a hundred to deal with.

And this surely wasn't all the demons in the world. These were only their soldiers. And Sam and Dean both knew that even when the army was taken out there would still be more things to hunt and kill. Demons included. All this would end was a war, but it wouldn't change their lives.

Both Sam and Dean have now come to accept their lives. They weren't meant for normal. They weren't meant to settle down with a couple of girls and have a few kids. Hunting was their lives, until the day they died.

This was the real world for them. It was scary and nightmarish, and it certainly had its fair share of gore. But this was their lives, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

-Fin-

* * *

_Well there it is guys. This is the end. :)_

_I really hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. _

_Let me know what you thought about it via review or PM. I love to hear your opinions. _

_Thank you for sticking with me throughout this story, and I hope to catch you guys on the next one! TTFN! _


End file.
